


100 Days-Komahina

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Demon AU, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Gay, Hajime Hinata - Freeform, Hell, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, Komahina centered, M/M, Nagito Komaeda - Freeform, Unrequited Love, danganronpa - Freeform, hajime is trans it's not mentioned but he is, sdr2 - Freeform, so is shuichi and it's not really touched upon either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:36:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: "You have 100 days to get Komaeda Nagito to fall in love with you. Otherwise you die."Hajime was not one to disobey the Queen Of Hell's orders.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 50
Kudos: 231





	1. The Impossible Task

The shackles hang heavy on my wrists as I'm ushered roughly down the hallway. The temperature seems to increase with each step of my shackled feet. My horns twitch in irritation. I'm more used to being somewhere at least a little cooler.

This chamber seems to echo with each step from either me or the two burly guards flanking me, holding my chains in place. I don't come down here often, only when I'm assigned my next task or punishment.

You see, when I died I got sent to hell.

I was not the nicest human you see. I was the leader of this...rather violent gang. We did some pretty terrible things and we didn't even have a good reason. It was more just for amusement. We relished the rush of adrenaline.

Long story short, I died in a ambush which was not as fun as it sounds. Yeah I was just walking down the street minding my own business when I was forced into an alley by some members of a rival gang. I rushed to defend myself but before I could fire I was struck with four shots.

They left me there and I laid there for two hours before I finally submitted to darkness. I died alone with no one who truly loved me and only a gang to remember my name. I woke up somewhere kind of steamy and the rest as they say, is history.

Actually at the Final Judgement I was assigned to Hell under the horrendous rein of Queen Junko Enoshima. My sentence was to complete a wide variety of random tasks and punishments over one hundred years.

And that basically brings us to now. Because today I get my final assignment, one that comes from Her Majesty herself. They say it's always the toughest most impossible task of them all...

Ah well, I doubt it's that bad.

The large, oak double doors to the throne room are forced open with an ear-splitting screech. And there on her pedestal, standing proudly in front of her large, ruby-encrusted throne is Queen Junko Enoshima with a large grin plastered on her face. Her hair is done up in a French loop braid and she's wearing a tight-fitting black cocktail dress. And on her head, a sparkling diamond tiara.

"Hajime Hinata!" She exclaims excitedly, clapping her hands together.

The guards drag me into the center of the room to rest in front of her, forcing me to the floor. A thick, firm hand rests on the nape of my neck, holding me in place. Not that I would run of course. I'd never get far.

I bow my head respectively. "Your Majesty." I murmur. I hear her giggle and skip down the steps to stop right in front of me. She grabs me by the chain wrapped around my throat and forces me to look up at her, into her piercing crimson eyes.

"You sure kept me waiting, Hajime~" She chirps.

"...I apologize."

"No matter. you're here for your Final Assignment, riggghhttt?"

I nod slightly.

"Good! Because I have an extra special task for youuuu!" She squeals, twirling away from me. I raise my head, watching her in silence. "The paper, good sir~" She orders, holding out her hand. A black-haired servant steps forward, hands her an envelope, and disappears back into shadows, as if he was never there at all.

She holds it up dramatically, slits an opening with her two inch nails and pulls out a small slip of paper. She puts on a fancy pair of reading-glasses and clears her throat.

"Hajime Hinata, your Final Assignment issssss.......oh my, seducing a human!"

I blink in confusion. What? Wh-What kind of assignment is that? Can it even qualify as one?

"...Is that all?" I say finally. She cocks an eyebrow.

"Seems easy enough, right Hajime? Wrong! There is a time limit. You only get one hundred days to get the person to fall helplessly in love with you!" She declares.

"What?! Jun-Your Majesty, that's impossible! Physically impossible!"

She continues on as if I never said anything in the first place. "You'll be disguised as a human and sent back to Earth for the purposes of this assignment. And of course, if you fail you'll be erased from existence, blah blah blah all standard stuff-anyway!"

She presses a huge orange button and a large screen descends from the ceiling. "And now, to determine who out of everyone on Earth will Hajime Hinata seduce!"

She presses the button once again and a bunch of random-ass names start flying across the screen. After a moment they slow down before coming to a stop on a random name.

"Chiaki Nanami?" I read out, cocking my head.

"Um, My Queen, Chiaki Nanami died like, two minutes ago." A servant chimes in from the shadows. The Queen frowns in disappointment before spinning it again.

"Nagito Komaeda!" She reads out, "who I know for a fact is aliveeee!~"

I furrow my brow. "But...that's a dude.." I say. She gives me a look.

"It's 2020, bro. Get with the times."

"No, I don't have a problem. I was bi when I was alive...but what if this person doesn't even get attracted to men?" I point out. She grins sinisterly.

"Well, that would be quite the problem. You'll have to adapt in said case. Having said that, have fun!"

She presses a button and the floor opens up underneath me, swallowing me whole. And as I begin to fall I hear her call after me;

"You have one hundred days to get Komaeda Nagito to fall in love with you. Otherwise, you die."

=============================================================================

....Where am I?

It's really dark in here...and it stinks, it stinks to holy hell. No, hell at least smells better than this. I feel like I'm sitting in some pile of trash.

I pull myself upwards to stand, but smack my head against some thick metal lid. "Ow! Fuck!" I curse, rubbing my now-aching head. Ah, it would seem my horns have disappeared. Perhaps this is part of the 'human' disguise the Queen gifted me?

Okay...alright, Hajime you can figure this out. First, I've got to get out of this trash dumpster. Then, I've got to find this 'Nagito Komaeda.' I've only got ninety-nine days after the end of today after all to convince some random boy to fall in love with me. I'm going to rely on that 'love at first sight' bullshit. That's my best hope right now.

I can only assume I've been dropped in the same city Nagito lives in, right? That's only fair, right?

I reach and push upwards, lifting the lid off of the dumpster with ease. I toss it to the side and it lands on the ground with a loud clatter a little ways away. Looks like I still have some of my demonic strength.

I poke my head out the top, squinting and hissing slightly at the sudden light. I grab onto the edge and haul myself out, landing gracefully on the ground.

So far so good. Excellent. Now what?

"Um, excuse me?" A voice calls softly. I turn around at the sound of the voice to come face to face with the boy whose called out to me.

"...I couldn't help notice that you climbed out of a garbage dumpster. Is everything alright?" They continue.

Quick, got to think of a lie, got to-

"Um, yeah, ahaha...I, hmm...I couldn't pay the rent this month so I got kicked out of my apartment. I was just sleeping in there...yeah, haha..." I trail off, laughing nervously. They raise an eyebrow, suspicious, before their facial features finally soften.

"So you're homeless, huh?" They say finally. I shrug helplessly. "I guess...did you, maybe want to stay with me a couple days while you figure things out?"

I tilt my head. "you're offering a complete stranger?" I comment airily. They shrug.

"I like to believe in people."

Well, it's better than the streets. It'll be nice to have food and a warm bed while I search for Nagito Komaeda.

"Alright, yeah, that'd be great." I decide. They beam at me.

"Oh, wonderful!" They stick out their hand, "I'm Kaede Akamatsu!"

I shake their hand. "Hajime Hinata. Thank you so much for doing this."

"I'm just going to tell my roommate you'll be with us a few days and then we'll go home, okay?" They say brightly, pulling out their phone.

"No problem...what's your roommate's name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No that's fair," they say as they type, "his name's Shuichi. Don't worry about him, he's a big softie. He'll have no problem with you staying with us."

"I hope I don't intrude too much..." I mutter.

"Ah, but you should know, he has an old friend of his coming over a little later, just so you don't get freaked out by yet another stranger." She tells me.

"Oh, that's nice. Reuniting after a long time apart, I take it?"

"They used to work together, yeah!"

Kaede starts walking, gesturing for me to follow her. She has no car so she and this 'Shuichi' must live close by. This is all just a wonderful stroke of good luck I guess.

"That's nice."

"Um-hmm!"

We start walking down the street. It's lined with lots of cute little shops and cafes and there's a few happy people bustling about running their errands or just browsing.

"Insufferable Komaeda Nagito." Kaede says suddenly. I blink, stunned.

"What did you say?" I question hesitantly.

"I asked if for supper if it was okay if we had burritos." She repeats patiently. My heart sinks. Damn, it's foolish to think I'll find him this easily.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I sigh.

"Excellent. Come along now, Hajime!~"

================================================================================

I watch silently as Kaede sticks the key in the hole of the door to her apartment and shoves it open. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and smiles at me.

"I'll give you a quick tour." She says and I smile back politely. She leads me inside, shutting the door behind us. "So this is the main hall. Not much to see here I guess..."

I follow her down the hall and into a longer, wider room. There are two couches across from each other with a long glass coffee in between. A shaggy red carpet runs underneath all three objects of furniture. On the opposite wall is a large flat screen tv.

A nice framed photo hangs on the left wall is a framed photo of Kaede and some paler raven-haired guy. The background seems to be some kind of festival and Kaede is holding up bunny ears behind him. That must be her roommate Shuichi. I can only assume at least.

"That's me and Shuichi last year." Kaede chimes in, noticing my staring.

"Sorry." I mutter.

"No worries! Anyways let's continue our tour!"

She grabs my arm and pulls me towards the kitchen. There's a marble island with a few wooden stools surrounding it. There's a sink, an oven/stove, a dishwasher...all just basic kitchen stuff.

"It's nice." I say.

She drags me down another hall. At the end are three white doors, one on each wall. She points at the door on the left, "this is my room," the center one, "Shuichi's room," and the last one "and this is the guest room. This is where you'll be staying, Hajime."

She opens up the door to the guest room and ushers me inside. There's a single white bed in the center of the room. There's a night table with a cute little lamp on top. Across the room is a desk and a bookshelf with a few random books scattered about.

"Is this okay?" She asks anxiously, wringing her hands slightly. I turn to her with a half smile.

"Okay? This is more than enough! I'm just grateful that you're even taking me, a complete stranger, in! This is incredible!" I respond eagerly.

"Glad to be of help! Can I get you a cup of coffee?" She offers.

Coffee?! Man I haven't had one of those in like, literally a century! Has it gotten better? Has it gotten worse? Has it-

"Yeah, if it's not too much trouble." I reply calmly.

"What do you take in it, Hajime?"

"Two milks, thanks."

She walks out of the room, me following close behind. She directs me to take a seat on the couch while she goes into the kitchen to make the drinks. I bounce my leg impatiently, fidgeting with my fingers. This feels quite awkward and the silence is practically unbearable.

My head snaps up as I hear the front door swing open and a guy I recognize as Shuichi comes inside with a taller guy slumping behind him. He points at me.

"Hajime, right? Kaede told me you'd be staying with us. Please make yourself at home!" He tells me.

I nod back at them. "Thank you for letting me stay here. Er, Kaede is in the kitchen making coffee." I respond.

"Alright. I'm going to go say hello to Kaede. Um, why don't you take a seat on the couch..?" He tells his friend. His friend nods, a neutral expression on his face. Shuichi flashes me another quick smile before he disappears into the kitchen.

I watch as his friend gracefully crosses the room and sits down across from me. He crosses one long skinny leg over the other and smiles shyly at me.

"Hello." He says politely. I look up at him.

"Hey." I reply evenly.

"Hajime, I hear?"

"Yep. Hajime Hinata."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. And you are?"

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly, ruffling his fluffy off-white hair. "Ah, it's not important but since you asked I shall tell you. I'm Nagito Komaeda."

Did he just say...Nagito Komaeda? I'm certain I heard correctly this time. That's...definitely the name of the guy I'm looking for. And here he is, directly in front of me! This is just too easy. It's one stroke of good luck after another.

I've got to draw his attention now, right? Make him notice my good features and charm him with my words.

"That's a pretty name. A pretty name for a pretty guy?" I try, all too hesitant. Nagito laughs awkwardly.

"Was that an attempt at flirting, Hajime?" He teases and my face turns red.

"You wish." I mutter.

Crap! Guess that wasn't the right way to go. It doesn't seem to be being well-received. But can you really blame me, it's been a century since I've so much as looked at a human let alone flirt with them.

What kind of challenge is this anyway? Meet someone and have them fall in love with you within one hundred days or be wiped from existence? This is an impossible task! I mean, first contact with the subject and I've royally fucked things up.

Or perhaps am I over-thinking this? Was it really such a bad attempt at flirting, a bad first impression? He's amused not disgusted; I can work with that...probably.

"Mmm, perhaps I do wish it. You are very cute after all." He hums thoughtfully, a smug smile playing on his lips.

Woah, did he just flip the tables? Is he flirting at me now?

"Unfortunately, I have a girlfriend." He continues, leaning back with his eyes shut.

Welp, that's it, I'm done for. I'm not going to even begin to try and get between-

"...That was a fib." He tells me, peeking at me through one eye. The disappointment on my face must have been tangible then.

Man, this guy sure is confusing. He's hard to read...I can't get a grasp on what his personality's like. Woah, slow down Hajime, you only met him a few minutes ago...and are expected to seduce him...

"...Was it?" I say finally. He laughs softly.

"Why, you interested?" He teases.

Before I can answer, Kaede breezes back into the room, tray in hand, Shuichi following close behind. On the tray is a large pot of coffee, a little container with fresh white milk, and four well-rounded green clay cups.

"I've made coffee. Now we can all chat and get to know our guests, isn't that right, Shuichi?" She announces, nudging Shuichi. The pale boy only shyly pulls his hat down to cover more of his face.

She carefully places the tray in the center of the table and sits Shuichi next to me so he can face Nagito. She then plops herself down next to Nagito with a huge smile on her face. All her cheerfulness is making me queasy and Nagito there doesn't look so comfortable either.

I shift nervously in my seat. This is awkward, this is just too awkward.

"Actually, Kaede, Nagito and I were hoping to talk in private..." Shuichi pipes up. Kaede gasps.

"How rude of me! I'm sorry you two!" She exclaims. She grabs her cup of coffee and practically jumps out of her seat. "Hajime, care to help me start supper?" She offers, though the facial expression she's making implies that it's not an offer but actually a demand.

"Sure." I respond, grabbing my own cup and standing as well. Kaede gestures for me to follow her into the kitchen and I do so. But before the door shuts completely behind us I hear a gentle voice call out:

"See you soon, Hajime."

================================================================================

There's a soft knocking at the door of my temporary room. I turn away from the bed where I was making up the covers to my liking and jog over to the door to open it.

Standing on the other side, is Kaede. She's wearing a lavender spaghetti-strap tank top and plaid pajama pants. Her long corn-coloured hair is piled on top of her head in a messy bun that looks like it can come out any minute.

She smiles tiredly at me. "I just came to make sure you didn't need anything else before I head to bed." She yawns.

"Nope, I think I'm good. Thank you again, Kaede." I reply. She bobs her head up and down a few times as a response.

"Goodnight Hajime." She says.

"'Night, Kaede."

She turns and starts to cross the hall before she stops suddenly and whips around. She digs her hand into her pajama pocket and fishes out a small slip of white paper. She thrusts it into my hands and I can barely wrap my fingers around it before it can fall.

"Here. Shuichi said Nagito left his number here for you. Apparently you two were hitting it off before Shuichi and I came back and he was hoping to speak with you again." She explains with a helpless shrug.

I stare down at the nine digits hastily scrawled across the paper.

Nagito's number, huh? Guess that means I made a good first impression. This is a good start to the impossible task. I'll contact him first thing in the morning. He must fall for me as soon as possible!

"Hajime, you alright? You look...I don't know, upset about something? Lost in thought maybe?" Kaede observes, eyebrows crinkled with worry.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though." I reply, clenching my fist around the paper. Kaede gives me a skeptical look for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Okay. Then once again I'm heading to bed. Night Night Hajime."

She turns around with a half-assed wave and disappears into her room, locking it behind her. I shut my own door and lock it. I lazily fling the phone number onto the desk before collapsing on top of the covers.

I'm suddenly so tired. I haven't felt this feeling in such a long time. I haven't slept in such a long time. I guess now that I'm human again I'll have to eat and sleep regularly, right?

Ah what a pain. What a mess this whole thing is.

My eyes shut.

Only ninety-nine days left. Can I do it?

No, I will do it. I have to do it, otherwise I'll be erased from existence. I won't let the Queen win!

I feel my conscious slipping away and I allow sleep to consume me.

That was the first day.


	2. Nagito Komaeda In The Coffee House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty lets make these chapters way shorter

I woke up with a clear goal in mind: get Komaeda Nagito to agree to go on a date with me.

Or perhaps it's far too early? Hmm, well at the very least we can meet up today maybe? We could go get coffee and go for a walk.

I pull back the covers and swing my feet around to hit the cool floor underneath me. I look down at myself, remembering I slept in the same clothes I did last night. I tug helplessly at the baggy sweater hanging around my frame.

I need to be logical about this. I need to get some supplies, some clothes, just basic things for human survival. Yes, that's what I'll do today. I'll send Nagito a text in the afternoon asking if he wants to meet up tomorrow.

I push myself onto my feet, stretching. I lazily scratch the back of my neck, and try to smooth down my messy bedhead. 

I pad across the floor and open the door. Happening to be coming out of his room at the same time, is Shuichi, fully-dressed and ready for the day. His hair is neatly combed and that same hat is balanced perfectly on top of his head. 

"Good morning, Shuichi!" I greet him cheerfully. 

He flinches slightly, as if he didn't notice I was standing right next to him until I spoke. He angles his body slightly to see me better before offering me a timid smile.

"Morning, Hajime. Sleep well?" He responds finally. I shrug.

"Best night sleep I've had in years." I answer honestly. That's true, especially considering I haven't slept in decades.

"Glad to hear that. I hope you're hungry. Kaede makes a mean batch of waffles."

As if on cue, my stomach growls and I clench it automatically. It groans loudly, as if suddenly realizing it's gone for many many years without a single ounce of food. I didn't need it then after all.

Shuichi laughs softly. "Guess that's a yes. Come on. After breakfast, we can go buy you some clothes and such, if you want. Kaede said all you had when she found you were the clothes on your back, after all." 

I smile gratefully. "Really? That'd be amazing."

We follow the intoxicating smell to the kitchen where Kaede was putting the finally touches on the breakfast preparations.

Three light-blue plates arranged in a triangle-like formation. On each plate are a stack of waffles, about four. Each one cooked to a perfect golden-brown; you can see the steam coming out the top. Each stack is topped with a large spoonful of fluffy cloud-coloured whipped cream. If you were to poke at it, there's a good chance it'd jiggle slightly. And finally, strawberry syrup drizzled beautifully on top. So much so that there are strands on each stack dripping down the sides slowly like molasses. 

"Hajime, you're drooling!" Kaede laughs.

Am I?

"I sheepishly wipe my mouth, gaze still locked on the food. Kaede, still giggling, holds out a plate and fork to me. I grab it hungrily and rush to sit at the island.

Kaede passes Shuichi a plate who nods his thanks and they join me at the table.

================================================================================

Halfway through the day, I texted Nagito Komaeda, stating that I was the Hajime Hinata from yesterday and that I wanted to meet up with him tomorrow. He suggested meeting at a nearby coffee house around noon tomorrow which I agreed to.

I spent the rest of the day getting dragged around by Kaede and Shuichi. They bought me clothes and basic necessities. They both flat-out refused to let me pay for anything (not that I had any human currency) buying everything for me themselves.

By the time we got back to the apartment, I was utterly exhausted. I immediately collapsed on top of my bed and passed out.

That was the second day.

================================================================================

The third day starts out with a bang.

Well, not a bang, but just Kaede hovering over my bed, shielding out the sunlight, newspaper in hand. I let out a groan, pulling the covers back over my head. I hear a small huff and the covers are fully-ripped off me. 

"Ah-" I gasp, immediately wrapping my arms around myself, trying to provide myself with warmth. 

"Get up, Hajime, today you start looking for a job!" She announces triumphantly. 

"Huh...today...?" I groan.

"Yep! Can't lay around forever, Lazy Hajime!"

"Lazy Hajime...?" 

"Um-hmm!"

I prop myself up on my elbows, squinting at her. She's already fully-dressed, make-up on, hair pulled back in a high ponytail. 

"I have plans today though." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow. 

"Oh really?"

"I'm supposed to meet Nagito today." I tell her. Her skeptical face immediately morphs into a smirk. Kaede sits herself on the end of the bed excitedly as I pull myself into a sitting-up position.

"Oh, that's right, you two totally hit it off the other day!" She gushes. I tilt my head.

"You think so? He was into me?" I say curiously. 

If he's into me then that's great. Things will be moving along faster than I hoped. This is amazing. 

"Totally into you. Did you see the way he was looking at you? He's definitely got a little crush on you, Hajime. Andddd you like him too, right?" She gushes.

Honestly, no. Not my type. He's just an assignment to me. Even if I was into him, I wouldn't do anything about it. But I'm heckin attractive so this'll be no problem. 

"Yeah, definitely." I lie easily. She claps her hands together excitedly. 

"Ah, this is awesome! Between you and me, we were all getting worried about Komaeda there. We thought he'd be alone forever but now he's gonna have a boyfriend!" Kaede raves.

"Woah, woah, boyfriend? We like, just met..." I laugh nervously. I know it's all for the assignment but that's far too unnaturally soon.

"Come on, Hajime, it's a fanfiction so it'll be fine. The sooner the other main character is happy the better, right?"

I'm silent.

"Well, I'm going to leave you to get ready for your date with Nagito!" She squeals, hopping off the bed and twirling out of the room.

"It's not a date!" I call after her, but she's already gone. I let out a deep sigh before clambering out of bed. I slowly pad over to the closet where the freshly-bought and freshly-washed clothes. Kaede certainly went overboard with all of this extra unnecessary clothing. 

I pick out a simple outfit of a V-neck candy-apple-red sweater and dark jeans. I quickly brush down my hair to the best of my ability and join Shuichi and Kaede in the kitchen for breakfast.

================================================================================

I arrived at the designated coffeehouse five minutes before noon. Admittedly, it took my a while to find it since I don't know the area. I don't know any areas actually. Naturally. 

I push open the glass double-doors and step out of the heat into the blast of cool air. I survey the room, checking out all of the tables to see if Nagito has arrived yet. He hasn't. 

The café is bursting with joyful chatty customers, enjoying their warm drinks and laughing merrily. Even the servers working away like bees behind the counter are smiling. 

"Next?" The brunette behind the counter calls. I step up with an awkward smile, glaring at the menu.

"Uh, hi, I'll have a French Vanilla Latte and..."

I trail off, hesitant. Should I order for Nagito? It'd be rude if he came in and saw me already order with nothing for him, right? But I have no idea what he'd want-

"I'll take a salted caramel latte" A familiar voice interjects. Nagito Komaeda is suddenly standing next to me with a smile.

"You're here together? Separate tabs then?" The server confirms. 

"No, I'll pay for both of us." The fluffy-haired boy offers. He passes her a credit card and pays through that.

"...Thanks." I mutter.

"It's no problem. I've got lots of money to spare anyhow." He explains.

I walk silently after him to the other end of the counter to wait for our drinks. 

"I'm glad you contacted me, Hajime. I was worried you'd be too flustered to talk to me again." He teases me. I redden. 

"I don't back down from a challenge." I respond evenly. The server returns and sets our drinks down in front of us. He casually snatches his cup off the counter and gestures for me to follow him. He starts heading towards the door so there's nothing I can do but grab my own drink and hurry after him.

He's started walking down the street and I hurry to catch up to him. The warm afternoon breeze feels amazing against my skin. "I thought since it's such a nice day we could take a walk." He tells me.

"Good idea." I agree.

"So Hajime, why'd you want to meet up today? You want to try more bad flirting on me?" He teases. 

"Um, yeah. Yes." I respond, trying to sound confident. He laughs.

"Sure. Let's hear those really bad lines that'll make me swoon for you."

"Alright...is it hot in here, or is it just you?" I try, nudging his shoulder. He rolls his eyes at me. 

"One, that's like the oldest pickup line and history and two, we're outside. How about some creativity?" He lectures. I think for a second.

"Um, I wish I were a tear so I could start in you eyes, live on your face, and die on your lips." I say. He blinks, stunned.

"My my, Hajime, that was quite heavy. But I enjoyed it." He responds, smiling. 

"Really?"

"Um-hmm."

"Hey Nagito..." I begin. If there wasn't a time limit I wouldn't ask a person this right away but I need to start sowing the seeds of romance. "Is this a date?"

His eyebrows raise and his eyes lit up with interest. "Wow, you're quite the blunt one." He hums.

Is that a yes or a no?! This is important, you idiot!

"We just met. I like to get to know someone before we strike up a relationship. Perhaps in a couple months we'll hook up." He sighs. My heart sinks.

I don't have a couple months, you fool! My entire existence hangs in the balance, don't you get that?! Fuck your morals!

"Can't you...y'know throw that out the window just this once?" I beg. He chuckles.

"I'm sorry, Hajime, you'll have to be patient for a while~"

================================================================================

That night, Queen Junko visited me in my dreams for the first time. 

"Soooo it's been three days and you've met your guy because I was nice enough to pull some stringsssssssssss~ So, how's it going?" She asks. I shrug helplessly. 

"I'm not sure," I admit, "I thought it was going fine but then he set things way way back. We both know I don't have time for that!"

"Hmmmmm~ He does seem like the type to be easily manipulated." She says thoughtfully, floating midair. 

"What makes you think that?" I ask. 

She covers her mouth. "Oops. I gave away a valuable hint to success, how careless of me. Anyways, it's time for you to awaken, Hajime!" She sings.

I open my eyes and it's the fourth day.


	3. Hajime’s New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m going to try for shorter chapters

The morning of the fourth day Kaede practically shoves me out the door, insisting I look for a job.

"It's not that Shuichi and I don't want you around, believe me we love you so much already," She told me, "but we figured you'll want your own place again soon and you need to make some money."

I really don't have the time to spend on a job, I got to focus on romancing Nagito Komaeda, but.....

I really should be keeping up a good appearance. 

"Alright...do you at least know anywhere hiring?" I had replied. 

"No idea. Good luck Hajime!" She had sang and pushed me out the door, me not having the slightest clue what to do next. 

So here I am, wandering the streets of...I still don't know the name of this town, dammit! 

The sky is all grey and cloudy today, the air is quite warm. It's definitely going to storm later, I'd stake my orange juice on it. I miss the rain, I'm excited to experience a storm again. 

Luckily, out the corner of my eye I barely catch the 'HELP WANTED' sign in the window of some quaint little café. 

Ah, lucky number...one I guess. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go inside and inquire. 

I double-back a couple steps and push my way inside. I guess it isn't this places' rush-hour since there's only a handful of customers inside. This place has a nice cottage core theme. I could get used to this...

I go up to the front counter and ring the bell. A peppy server immediately turns and bounces up to me. "Welcome to our café! Ibuki's name is Ibuki! What can Ibuki get for you?" They ask cheerfully. I scratch the back of my neck nervously.

"I'm...actually here about the 'help wanted' sign." I admit. Ibuki nods thoughtfully. 

"Ibuki sees. Ibuki will go get a manager then. Please go wait over there." They direct, pointing to the end of the counter in the rightwards direction. I nod gratefully.

"Thank you so much." 

I walk over and lean against the end of the counter as Ibuki disappears into the back room. I idly drum my fingers against the counter, trying to get something to occupy my nervous hands. 

I wonder how long until I can see a manager. I hope they're at least someone kind and understanding and-son of a bitch!

What kind of fanfiction bullshit is this?!

Nagito Komaeda, with a black sweater and a green apron, hair pulled back with a rubber band comes out of the back room. He has a pencil tucked behind his ear and glasses perched on the end of his cute lil' nose. In his hand, a clipboard. 

He bustles over, checking some notes on his clipboard. "Okay, I understand you're interested in," He looks up, surprised, "Hajime!"

"Nagito, I didn't know you worked here!" I say.

"That's Mr. Komaeda to you, Applicant." He replies with a teasing smile. I roll my eyes and sigh, prompting Nagito to smirk slightly, making a note on his paper.

"I am, in fact, interested in this job, Mr. Komaeda." I say confidently. Nagito giggles.

"That was a joke, you can just keep on calling me Nagito." He chuckles. I let out an annoyed sigh. "So Hajime, why are you interested in this position?"

I feed him the generic stuff I've ever said in any job interview. All of it.

"This seems like a nice environment to work in. I feel I would be the best fit for the position. I want to make others happy with coffee and scones."

Nagito does the last thing I expect; he rolls his eyes.

"What?!" I demand. Oh great, Hajime, that's how you treat your potential boss. 

"That's just such a cliché, bullshit answer." He says. I grit my teeth.

"Excuse me?" I growl.

"I've done my fair share of interviews and they've all said stuff like that," He explains, "don't you have something unique?" 

I'm only here because my life depends on you falling in love with me and I need a job to blend in. I'm supposed to be flirting with you and romancing you, not spending some time on a stupid, boring job.....well, no time like the present.

I look him dead in the eyes. "Because I quite fancy the manager and I want to stare at him all day." I say seriously. His face stretches into a smile.

"Is that so? That's unprofessional, Mr. Hinata~" He goads, making another note on his clipboard, "so you like the employee atmosphere here, huh? And lets see...you have experience, I don't need to hear a word of it from you so don't bother, and-"

I frown. Is he...filling in the correct answers for me?!

"I don't have a resume-" I try to chime in but he immediately cuts me off. 

"Shut up Hajime, you don't know what you're talking about. And here and here...and....done!" 

He shakes my hand. "We'll be in touch."

"I, uh, thanks?" I say, confused out of my damn mind. 

"Alright, good day Mr. Hinata." He replies simply before turning and walking away.

That was the fastest interview of my existence.

================================================================================

Later that evening I get a call from Nagito regarding the job. He kinda interrupted Shuichi and I's chess game; which was unfortunate as Shuichi is actually good. I've finally met my match.

"You're hired."

I nearly spit out my soda. "What?!"

"Ah yes, I'll explain. You're the only one whose applied in weeks, Hajime. We're very short-staffed and desperate." He explains.

"Is that why you faked through the interview like that?" 

"That's right. Don't worry, I'll train you personally so you'll become a pro." 

One on one time with Nagito. That's a good time for flirting.

"...I appreciate it."

"Could you start Monday? Please?" He requests with an edge of desperation in his voice.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you! I'm glad you're joining us! I'll see you soon, bye Hajime!"

"...bye?"

That was another weird interaction. But that's fair, Nagito is a weird guy. And I still have no idea how I'm going to get close to him so-

"Who was that?" Shuichi asks as I turn back to our chess game.

"The manager of the place I applied to."

"Good news I hear?"

"Yes."

"Splendid."


	4. Staff Training and Hero Nagito

The seventh day, Monday, seemed to come around before I could even blink. 

"Hajime!" Kaede sings, forcing the door to my room open. I in turn, pull the covers over my head with a groan, trying to shield out the morning sunlight. 

"Go away." I grumble. I hear her sigh in annoyance before her footsteps draw closer. The covers are yanked off me, exposing my poor body to the cold. "Cold!" I yelp, curling myself into a ball trying to catch the slightest bit of warmth. 

"It'll be warmer once you get dressed and get moving. You are borrowing some of Shuichi's more 'emo' clothes so you blend in. Now hurry up. Nagito will have your head if you're late, especially on your first day." She scolds before she departs, skirt swishing loudly with each movement.

Muttering a very impressive string of curse words, I waddle out of my room, wincing at the cold paneling against my bare feet, and pound against Shuichi's door. It's opened right away by a very tired-looking Shuichi. His hair is out of place, ahoge curled, and he has heavy bags under his eyes.

"Good morning Hajime." He says sleepily. 

"Hey Shuichi. Hope I didn't wake you, ahaha....anyways Kaede said you have some clothes I'm supposed to borrow?" I laugh nervously. 

"Ah, yeah I heard about that. I got them, hold on a second." He replies, disappearing back into his room. I wait patiently, leaning against the doorpost.

"Breakfast!" Kaede shouts from the kitchen.

"Just a minute!" I call back.

Shuichi then reappears and carefully presses the bundle of clothes into my arms. "Thank you." I say to him. All I get is a slight nod in response.  
================================  
"Hajime!" Nagito calls out cheerfully from behind the counter. I cross the threshold into the cafe and join him behind the counter. "I'm so glad you came!" He tells me.

"Well I wouldn't miss my first day would I?" I respond. He giggles.

"Of course-oh! I have an apron for you!" He exclaims suddenly, as if it just reoccurred to him. He grabs my arm and races into the back room; me being stringed along with him.

"Slow down!" I exclaim but he completely tunes me out. He thrusts me against the hall wall with a stern look.

"Wait here." He commands firmly before darting into the room on the other side of the wall. I sigh, letting myself sink into the hard, uncomfortable support of the wall. 

Nagito returns less than a minute later with a bundle of green fabric the same shade as his apron tucked under his arm. He unfurls it with a grin and holds it up, gesturing for me to get closer. 

I cautiously step up to him and he draps the neck hole over my head. He then gently spins me around and ties it up in the back.

Once he finishes, he steps back to admire me; pleased with his work. "You look good." He decides. 

"Thanks...what now?" 

"We serve customers of course!" 

"Huh? I haven't even begun training yet!" I protest. He rolls his eyes at me. 

"Such a loser, Hajime, making me take time out of my busy day to teach you how to make a cup of coffee."  
================================  
A few days of staff training later and it's the thirteenth day.

The one on one time being trained by Nagito did not go as planned. I wanted to flirt and romance him the whole time to move things along but every time I tried he'd slap me and give me a lecture about focusing or paying attention or something.

My people skills are decent enough I suppose. I serve the customers just fine, I get them what they need. Hours aren't too long but they aren't short either. I'm able to keep my energy high enough but by the end of the day I'm exhausted. I barely scarf down Kaede's delicious cooking before I pass out on the bed. 

The good news is that the cafe is closed tomorrow. It's closed on Sundays I guess so I get the day off. Perhaps I can ask Nagito if he wants to spend the day together. It's a good opportunity to flirt with him.

"Sorry, Hajime, I've got something I've got to do tomorrow. But I appreciate you wanting to spend time with utter trash!" He chirped cheerfully.

Huh? What the hell does he got to do?! It's like he's trying to erase me from existence!

"Oh, well, um, okay. Sorry for asking." I mumble, scratching the back of my neck. 

"Next Sunday I'm free.." He responds thoughtfully. I perk up.

"So next Sunday then?" I confirm. He smiles  
And bobs his head up and down.

"Yes. Now get back to work, Hajime."

With the spring returned to my step, I go back up to the front counter and greet the next customer. They look like one of those pretty girls who turn out to be a bitch. She has two huge poofy pigtails and piercing, scary eyes. She taps her foot impatiently, drumming her long red fingernails on the counter.

"What took you so long?" She demands. I smile sweetly.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss. What might I get for you today?" 

"Tch...french vanilla latte. And be quick about it!" She snaps in response. 

"Of course! Three-fifty, if you'd please."

She begrudgingly forks over the change and I ring her up. "It'll be ready in a minute." I promise.

I turn around and quickly make up her drink with the utmost precision. I turn back to her with my 'customer' smile and hold it out to her.

"Here you are, one french vanilla latte!" I announce cheerfully. She recoils in disgust.

"What the fuck is that?" She spits. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Your order, m'am." I insist, thrusting at her again. 

"I specifically ordered one black coffee!" She insists. I shake my head.

"No I entered it right here. French vanilla latte, see?" 

"You mistyped. You are incompetent. Where's the manager?" She demands. 

"He is occupied. I'd be happy to make you one on the house myself." I answer calmly.

"You better." She snarls. With a heavy sigh I turn and pour her a fresh cup of steaming coffee and hand it too her. She takes the lid off, inspecting it, and then growls.

"I ORDERED A SALTED CARAMEL LATTE, YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!" She screeches, throwing the boiling hot liquid onto me. I let out a loud cry of pain, hunching over, gasping.

I feel a presence instantly appear behind me. I look over and there's a fuming Nagito staring behind me.

"Why did you throw a scorching hot beverage at my employee?" He demands in a dark tone. The lady sticks her tongue out.

"He fucked up. He deserved it."

"He certainly did not, miss. I heard you order a French vanilla latte which he brought and order a coffee which he got for you without additional charge. He went above and beyond. I sincerely hope you'll apologize to my Hajime and pay for any costs should I have to take him to the hospitals for those burns." Nagito replies through gritted teeth.

All the lady does is giggle before farting out of the building. Nagito lunges to go after her but I stop him.

"Just let her go." I sigh. He folds his arms over his chest.

"Whatever. Let's get some ointment on those burns."


	5. They Finally Touch

"Almost done sweeping there, Hajime?" Nagito asks, dragging his cleaning cloth across the front counter. I shrug.

"Just about."

He sighs loudly. "You should've just got home after sustaining those burns. You're incredible, Hajime."

"Come on, they're not that bad. Besides, I had to help the sweet, cute manager clean up after a long day, right?"

He rolls his eyes with an amused smile. "Ah. I appreciate it then. You know Hajime, you're a neat dude. Also...confusing."

"What does that mean?"

He smiles faintly. "I'm not so sure myself."

================================================================================

"Hajime what the hell-"

Kaede greets me at the door as I walk in the apartment. I shrug sheepishly.

"Heheh...I pissed off a customer today." I tell her.

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing wrong," I say, getting defensive, "the customer just felt liking getting someone fired I guess!"

"Explain the burn marks, if you'd please, Hajime." Shuichi pipes up. I let out a sigh. 

"The idiot decided it would be fun to throw hot coffee at my poor little Hajime." A voice chimes in behind me. I whirl around and there's Nagito leaning against the doorpost with a bored expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?!" I demand. He shrugs casually. 

"I wanted to make sure my favvvvourite employee is properly tending to his wounds~ I was worried~" He responds smugly. I cock a brow.

"Favourite?" 

"Sure."

He saunters towards me with a smug smile and gently cups my cheeks with both hands. "Oh Hajime..." He says with false poutiness, "your poor wounds. Battle scars, even. Don't worry, I'll kiss them better~" 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead. And then both cheeks. This makes my face heat up, face turning bright pink. 

"W-What the hell?!" I stutter, flustered. He shrugs. 

"You always flirt with me. I thought it was my turn." He responds innocently. 

"And that's fair?!"

"Ahem." Kaede clears her throat loudly, an annoyed expression on her face. Shuichi just looks utterly embarrassed, tugging his hat further over his eyes. I bow my head, flustered, while Nagito stands proudly next to me, oozing confidence. 

"If you two lovebirds intend to be all physical, then might I suggest Hajime's bedroom?" She tells us in a scolding tone. Nagito chuckles.

"Don't worry, we'll be having some fun in there soon." He replies mischievously. My face then switches from pink to red.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" I sputter. He laughs at me. 

"Nothing. I've decided I like you, Hajime~" He answers cheerfully. 

"Huh?! Are you drunk?" I demand. He gives me a lopsided grin. 

"Just a lil' bit!" He admits happily. 

Damn, he's almost as bad as me when I would get drunk. Well, nothing is that bad...

"Alright then, Nagito, let's get you lying down and sleeping. You can use my bed, as long as Shuichi and Kaede are cool with if of course," They nod their consent, "you'll explain your drunkenness' in the morning."

"Alrighty!~ If that's what Haji wants!~" He yawns. I turn to my hosts.

"I'm going to put him to bed, if that's alright." I explain. 

"No problem. Take care of our fluffy friend." Kaede replies.

"Will do. Come along now, Nagito."

I touch his arm and he grins at me. "Hajime, we going to bed?"

"You are."

"mmm…okay!" He hums. 

I grab him by his sweater sleeve and lead him out of the room. I open the to my (the guest) room and shove him in ahead. I remove his jacket and shoes and tug him into my bed. 

"Okay. Good night Haji-Haji~" He says sleepily.

"Night Nagito," I sigh.

I turn and start to walk away but he reaches out and latches onto my (Shuichi's) sweater. I glance back and he's looking at me with big sad eyes.

"Please...stay with me." He begs. I sigh, folding my arms over my chest. 

"I cannot. You'll regret it when you wake up next to me." I tell him bluntly. He shakes his head rapidly.

"Of course I won't!"

"Sleep well, Nagito."

"Wait! Stay and lie down with me, I'll tell you how I got drunk!" He cries. I look at him suspiciously.

"Just...a few minutes." I relent. He cheers quietly and pulls me down next to him. He immediately snuggles into my chest and I tense under his touch. 

"You confused me, Hajime," He mumbles, "I've never admired a person so much and so soon like I did you. heh. Instead of dealing with serious matters properly, I drink my cares away~"

"That's...not healthy."

He's catching feelings for me?! And so soon!? I can succeed! I'll reincarnate nicely all thanks to this poor, weak, hot, stupid sucker. This is like something straight out of a fanfiction or something. 

"So I'm told~ Ah well, now I can snuggle with Haji!~"

"You're still drunk. Get off me."

He pouts. "So mean, Haji-Haji."

================================================================================

Waking up the morning of the fourteenth day in my bed, the first thing I notice is that Nagito is gone, his side of the bed warm. He must've gotten up already. I can faintly remember him saying he had something he needed to do today or something. 

I sit up, glancing around to see if he left a note or something but find nothing. Maybe he left a message with Kaede.

I roll out of bed and stretch. Welp, I've got nothing to do today, especially since I can't work with Nagito, ya know, since he's busy. There's literally nothing I can do today.

I waddle out to the kitchen to see three people on the couch, not one of them is Nagito. Shuichi and Kaede I recognize, they look blissfully calm as they watch the morning news. The third guy I don't recognize. He has spiky purple hair and little legs and has himself wrapped around Shuichi. They must be dating or something.

"...Morning." I say hesitantly. The purple-haired stranger brightens.

"Hajime, right? Shumai has told me all about you!" He chirps, squirming in place by the slightest. Shuichi flushes slightly.

"Ah, this is Kokichi. He's here for the day. Hope that's alright." He murmurs. I shrug.

"It's your apartment. You don't have to ask me."

Well it looks like Kaede, Shuichi, and this Kokichi have a day together too. I would feel awkward trying to butt in and intrude so...

What shall I do today now? Ah, fuck this, I'm going back to bed.

=============================================================================

"Took ya long enough."

"Your majesty, why are you intruding in my dreams again?" I sigh. She furrows her brow, standing and approaching me slowly.

"How rude! Especially after I went out of my way to check on you."

"Then I apologize. What do I owe this pleasure?"

She pouts. "Just checking in. You're awfully rude today, Hajime," She sniffs, "things are going well between you and your human. You're well on your way to finishing your assignment ahead of schedule."

I smile proudly. "Indeed. Things certainly are going smoothly."

"Hmm...too smoothly for my taste, if you ask me. Perhaps I'll throw in an obstacle."

"Obstacle?! Wait, don't, I'm doing so wel-"

"Nagito is falling for you. But oops, what if he suddenly decides he hates you?" She asks innocently.

"Don't interfere!" I exclaim. She smirks, snapping her fingers.

"Ooh, too late. he doesn't quite fancy you anymore. Well, I'll take my leave. See ya, Hajime."

"Wait!" I shout but she's already gone. I let out a loud grunt of frustration.

Great. What now?


	6. Back To Square One

The fifteenth day I awaken with some scary thoughts. Did the Queen really mess with Nagito's emotions? You can't really just snap your fingers and make someone hate another person, right? I suppose I'll find out at work today. 

I heave myself out of bed slowly, cursing that I have to live with a form that gets sleepy a little while longer. 

My stomach growls.

...And gets hungry. But with Kaede's amazing cooking I don't mind as much. I wonder what she's making today...

I dress quickly, racing around my room, trying to ignore the hunger pains in my gut. Once I've deemed myself presentable, I set off to the kitchen.

"Morning Hajime, sorry I couldn't make anything for breakfast this morning but I'm dreadfully late. There's granola bars in the cupboard and apples on the counter, okay bye Hajime!" Kaede says in a rush before I can even greet her.

"Late for what?" I ask but she blows past me in a hurry. She grabs her bag and she's out the door in a flash. Is Shuichi even still here?

I grab an apple with an unnecessarily-loud sigh and mentally prepare myself for what I may find at the café today.

================================================================================

"You're late, Hajime." An icy-cold voice greets me as I walk through the door. 

Nagito Komaeda, stoic expression on his face, is glaring down at me. I shrink into myself, for the first time realizing the height difference between us. His piercing, hateful gaze makes me want to curl up in a ditch and die.

Perhaps...the Queen really did something to Nagito? He really...harbors hatred for me now....right?

"I'm, uh, sorry?" I mutter with hesitance. He folds his arms over his chest.

"Oh? Are you really? Because, Hajime, you don't seem apologetic to me."

Nagito's face was twisted in a scary expression now. Man, if looks could kill...

"I'm really sorry," I insist, "I truly am!"

Nagito glares hard at me for another minute before he turns dramatically and stalks away from me.

What...the hell was that. Something was seriously wrong with Nagito now? It's...it just makes no sense. Let's assume for a moment Queen Junko did tamper with his brain; where is the logic behind his anger and hate? Or maybe it's just blind, confusing hatred of me?

I sigh.

Great. How will he ever fall in love with me now, especially like this?! 

I head to the back room, retrieving my apron and tying it up behind my back. I then take my place behind the front counter and begin my shift.

================================================================================

By the end of my shift I'm exhausted. I serve my last customer with a weary smile and dump my apron on it's appropriate hook and get ready to head back to Kaede's. Looks like I have a lot of planning to do regarding my target.

"And, where do you think you're going?" A cold voice says suddenly, making me jump from surprise. Nagito Komaeda, seemingly materializing from no where is glaring at me again.

"Where did you come from?! You weren't here a second ago!" I demand, startled. He snickers slightly.

"Maybe I teleported...? Answer my question now, Hajime."

"I'm going home. My shift is over." I answer smoothly.

"You didn't even bother to ask any of your fellow employees or perhaps your manager if there was any more you could do?" He says, words laced with venom.

....Just be civil with him. Don't let him get to you, you'll ruin things further.

"Once again, I apologize. Is there anymore I can do, Sir?" 

Nagito's face contorts with disgust. "Just get out of my sight. Leave. Do be on time tomorrow, or I'll fire you. I don't care if we end up short-staffed again." He spits. I nod dutifully before turning to go.

Just before I leave I hear him speak one more time behind me.

"You know, Hajime, your existence is an extreme inconvenience to me. I wish you would've just left me alone. But you won't, will you?"

I ignore him. I try to block him out. I keep walking.

================================================================================

"Heheh, Hajime, you look more exhausted than usual today!" Kaede teases as I walk through the door. I let out a slight moan.

"Nagito was being a pill today." I supply before she further pries.

"Ah," Shuichi sighs, "he can get like that sometimes. Try not to think to much of it. I'm sure he'll be back to normal but tomorrow."

================================================================================

But he wasn't.

Because it seemed to me when I walked into the café the morning of the sixteenth day, Nagito had gotten even worse. 

"Well look who's here-and wow on time! Wow, I didn't expect you to be able to tell time, Hajime!" He comments with disgusting mockery. I roll my eyes.

"Sir, I-"

"Oh? Rolling your eyes? Talking back? My my Hajime, you really want to be punished don't you..?" 

"No, Nag-"

"Shut up. Your presence is incredibly annoying. You're just a burden to me, Hajime."

"Burden?!," I demand, feeling my temper slipping away, "I've done nothing but be incredibly nice and sweet to you and all you do is decide to lash out at me when I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything?! Ha! Hurry up and get out, Hajime. Don't bother coming back either."

"Fine!" 

I whip around harshly and storm out of the café. He's so incredibly horrible now, I don't even have a prayer! Damn it Junko, you have to ruin everything!

================================================================================

"Why did you have to do that to him?! I was doing so well!" I spit, glaring at the hovering royal. She snickers lightly, twirling around mid-air. 

"The hatred wasn't me, poor, darling Hajime. That was all your little boy toy."

"Why?! I didn't do anything wrong, I was so kind!" 

Junko floats down until her stilettos' are grazing the floor. "I simply...filled him in on a few things."

What?! Does that mean he knows about me?! And my assignment?! 

My gaze hardens. "What exactly did you tell him." I demand, words dripping with anger. 

"Oh...I just...told him that you were only flirting with him for your own personal gain. And...I told him you're a demon from hell..." She says in a sing-song voice. 

"What?! Why would you tell him that?!"

"I told you...things were going too easy. And I crave chaos. But don't fret! You still have eighty-three days to turn things around...as long as nothing bad happens to you." She assures me.

"And he just believed everything you told him?!" 

"I told ya-he's easy to manipulate. And I have ways of making him believe me." 

"You better not have hurt him."

"Never mind what I did to him. Besides, it's morning, wake up Hajime!"

================================================================================

I sit up, greeting the seventeenth day with a scowl. Fucking Junko, she always has to ruin everything. She hurt my human gravely and that's not forgivable. -and, uh, I don't want to be erased from existence! T-That's the main point after all!

So...he knows about me, huh? He knows everything. No wonder he despises me now. Can't say I blame him. I mean, if I found out some random dude from hell who's been dead for a really long time was trying to trick me into falling in love with them for their own personal gain I'd be hella upset too.

He must have been so hurt. Did he cry? Man, I hope he didn't cry... 

I really should go talk to him... But I don't know where he lives. Shuichi probably knows.

Ah, but, he has work today right? I don't anymore, aha. He shift is over around five so I should go to his place around six...

Alright, it's settled. I'm going to go to Nagito's, drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness. 

================================================================================

I dressed nicely. A simple white button-down shirt and black pants with a black belt. I combed my hair and hair sprayed it but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get the long piece of hair in the back that Junko gave my human form as a joke.

I grab a jacket, draping it over my shoulders. 

Should I bring a present or something for Nagito? Nah, that'd be too desperate, right?

Okay then. I exit my room and set off to see Nagito.

================================================================================

Apartment 11037. Just kidding, you'd like that wouldn't you fandom? It's apartment 103. 

I take a deep breath, swallowing back my nerves before reaching up and gently knocking on the door. I wait a second, listening carefully for any movement inside the home but coming up with nothing.

Was he not home? Or did he somehow know it was me? He doesn't have a peephole...

"Are you looking for Komaeda?" A gentle voice interrupts, cutting through my anxious thoughts. I turn and see a pretty tan girl staring at me.

I nod. "Yeah, I really need to talk to him. Is he home yet?"

Their facial features soften and they give me a sympathetic look. 

"Oh..Nagito got admitted to the hospital an hour ago."


	7. Hajime Hates The Smell Of Hospitals

"The...hospital?" I repeat, stunned. The person nods. 

"Called the ambulance myself. I went to bring him some food like I usually did but I found him in a...not well state." They explain.

"Well, it was lucky you were there, Miss...err.."

"Sonia," They tell me, "I'm his cousin. He's a horrid cook so I always bring him half of my supper."

Nagito never mentioned he had medical problems. Maybe it just...happened?

"What exactly happened with him?" I ask. Sonia looks hesitant.

"Right...his cancer is acting up again. He's staying there a few nights while they run some tests."

My eyes widen. Cancer?!

"He...has cancer?!" I whisper incredulously.

"He has lymphoma, actually. But you shouldn't hear what's going on from me. You should go see him and hear yourself! Ah, but they're not allowing visitors until tomorrow." She tells me. I nod, hands shaking slightly.

"Is he...going to be okay?" I breathe. She gives me a sympathetic look.

"I'm not sure," Sonia replies honestly, "but he's survived much worse before so have some hope."

"He's had to...survive other things?"

"Again, you'll hear from him yourself. Go visit Nagito tomorrow, ask the front desk for Komaeda Nagito." Sonia sighs, giving my shoulder a pat before departing from me. 

I don't believe it. I had no idea he was sick like that! Why didn't he say anything? Since we've been spending time together lately, shouldn't he have warned me in case anything happened to him?!

I'm going to visit him tomorrow that's for sure, personal opinion of me be damned.

================================================================================

"Welcome home, Hajime," Kaede greets me at the door, "how is Nagito?"

I flash her a weary look and she frowns at me. "What's going on?" She demands. 

"Ah...I ran into his cousin instead. She told me he got admitted to the hospital. Apparently it's a regular occurrence." I grumble. 

"Is it the lymphoma?" Shuichi pipes up from the couch. I glare at him. Did everyone know about this but me?!

"I just want to lie down. I'm going to visit Nagito tomorrow. Bring him some flowers or something." I mutter, trudging past my friends towards my room. Not even bothering to get undressed or anything, I collapse on to the mattress, passing out almost instantly. 

================================================================================

It only feels like my eyes were shut for a few minutes before I was greeting the eighteenth day. I drag myself out of bed, not realizing how much I slept in; mentally reminding myself I had to visit Nagito in the hospital today. 

I want to stop and get him some flowers on the way there. The only problem is I'm not sure what kind he likes and it doesn't seem like the kind of thing Shuichi or Kaede would know either. I guess I'll just have to guess. 

I leave as soon as I'm ready; grabbing my jacket and some borrowed-money from Kaede on the way out. Kaede helpfully informed me of a reliable florist on the way to the hospital. Not that I knew where I was going anyhow. I'll have to learn my way around this town sooner or later. 

Eventually I find it and push through the double-doors. 

"Good morning!," The Florist behind the counter greets me, "how can I help you today?"

Ah, they're so cheery and so early in the morning, it makes me queasy.

I slowly approach the front desk where the brunette is grinning at me. I glance down at their nametag, reading out the name Natsuki.*

"Err, hi, I'm on my way to visit my friend in the hospital. What kind of flowers do you think I should bring him?" I ask. Natsuki hesitates for a second, thinking to herself.

"What about blue irises? They represent hope and strength. They can keep your friend's spirits up while he's in there?" They suggest. I shrug helplessly.

"Whatever you think is best. You're the expert, not me."

Natsuki beams at me. "I'll do up a bouquet of twelve then! Just give me a few minutes." She tells me before disappearing into the shop's back room. 

I lean against the counter with a sigh, drumming my fingers against the smooth counter. 

What is Nagito going to think when I show up in his hospital room? How will he react? Or will he even have enough energy to direct hatred at me. I'm hoping we can make amends while we're at it so we can get things back on track. Besides I'm worried about him...

Natsuki returns a moment later, holding out the freshly-bundled bouquet to me which I accept with great care. I pay the appropriate amount and Natsuki sends me on my way with another sickeningly-sweet smile. 

I make haste as I go down block after block on my way to the hospital, following the written-down directions of the always-helpful Kaede Akamatsu. Eventually I arrive at my destination.

I stare up at the white and brown building. My eyes scan over the rows upon rows of windows; wondering which one Nagito was behind. But there's no use dwelling on that. I have lots to discuss with Nagito and only a certain amount of Visiting Hours. 

I push my way through the double-doors, shuffling past some elderly people on my way to the front desk. I ring the bell and the black-haired receptionist smiles politely at me.

"Um, is Komaeda Nagito up for a visitor?" I ask, mumbling slightly. 

"Name?"

"Hinata Hajime."

"Indeed he can handle a visitor. What is your relation to the patient?" They continue, handing me a pen and a form for me to fill out. 

"...We're friends." I answer, quickly filling in the necessary answers. I hand it back to her and she files it accordingly. 

"He's in room 106. I'll have Mikan take you up."

"Thank you."

I wait a moment as the receptionist summons what happens to be a purple-haired nurse appears. "F-Follow me, S-Sir." She requests. 

She starts walking down the hall, gesturing for me to follow her. The further we go into the building, the more the classic smell of medical offices and hospitals intensifies. I never really liked this smell. It's the smell that surrounds suffering and death. 

Mikan hits the button for an elevator and we board it.

What kind of condition will I find Nagito in? The receptionist said he was well enough for visitors but I have to stop picturing a glowing, healthy-looking fluffy-haired guy, sitting up in a hospital bed in a plain white gown. The imaginary Nagito smiles and cracks a joke and sound were chatting and flirting a little like there was no problems between us in the first place.

But I know better than to expect that. 

He'll probably be more pale and sickly than usual, hooked up to a couple machines or something. He'll probably glare and insult me with a raspy voice and try to banish me from the room but I don't intend to give up on him so easily. I can't. My life depends on him, after all.

The elevator dings before the doors split apart and the nurse and I disembark. She starts walking down the hall, me trailing close behind. The heels of her shoes echo loudly in the empty hall as we journey. The nurse, Mikan was it?, hugs her clipboard close to her chest. 

We eventually come to a stop in front of room 106 like the receptionist said. 

"I-I'll leave you here, if that's alright." She mumbles. I gift her a friendly smile.

"Thank you so much."

A pink dust brushes her cheeks and she hurries away. With her gone, I turn back to the shut door with a sigh. I reach out for the knob but hesitate. Should I really be disturbing him like this? I mean, he does hate me now, after all...

No, he needs to hear from me. Besides, I need to see with my own two eyes that he's okay-well, as okay as he can be in this condition.

I take a deep breath and twist the knob, pushing the door open.

*idk someone I made up


	8. Make Amends And Start Anew Again

Nagito was sitting in a hospital bed.

I mean, that one would be obvious but I'm narrating so-

He was sitting up, propped up by several plain white pillows. He's wearing a blue hospital robe and his lower half is huddling under a boring grey blanket. He has dark circles under his eyes, likely from lack of sleep and/or exhaustion and his skin appeared paler than usual. He had an iv in his arm as well, likely containing volume expanders. 

He looks over at me the moment I enter the room, shutting the door behind me. I linger awkwardly by the door as his curious gaze instantly shifted into a glare.

I swallow nervously. "Can I, um...come in?" I ask in a mumble. He lets out an aggravated sigh. 

"I would say no but you just do whatever you want, Hajime." He responds. I roll my eyes but never less approach the side of his bed. I hold up the bouquet.

"I got you some 'get well soon' flowers. Um, blue irises." I say, holding them out to him.

"Flowers of hope and faith," he says in response, reaching for them, "you put thought into this then?"

I nod sheepishly as he accepts them with careful hands and places them on the bedside table. "Thank you then. I'll see to it they're put into water. Is that all?" He sighs.

"No," I respond, sitting down on a chair conveniently placed bedside, "I want to talk with you."

"I believe there's nothing left to say. I appreciate you coming to visit someone like me but it's time for Hajime to go."

"No, I want to talk about this." I insist, leaning forward slightly. The patient cocks an eyebrow at me.

"About what?"

I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "I heard my Queen paid you a visit."

Nagito's gaze hardens and his lips press into a firm line. "Indeed."

"So...you know everything, huh?"

"You're dead, a demon, sent here as some stupid final assignment to qualify for reincarnation to toy with my feelings and seduce me?" He lists, ticking off each point on his fingers. I sigh.

"That's everything then. I can understand your hatred for me now. Honestly, if I found out someone was using me like this I'd be upset too. From the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry, about this, about everything. And I'm sorry you had to find out this way." I tell him seriously, locking eyes with him.

"You can't just say some words and expect everything to go away." He replies but I can't help but notice that his gaze softens slightly.

"I understand. Of course you're still upset. But I'll do anything to make it up to you. And I won't flirt with you anymore. But...I still have eighty-two days left on earth. Maybe we can perhaps be friends?" I suggest.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea..."

"Oh, please, Nagito, can't we just try a little?" I plead. He grunts. "Please?"

"...I can allow you a free trial. That's all for now." He finally allows. I let out a huge sigh, relieved. 

"Thank you. You're very generous and kind. Um...so, you're in the hospital, huh?"

"Am I, Hajime? Didn't realize." He retorts sarcastically. I sigh.

"I'm just making conversation. Err, I ran into Sonia, your cousin..? She filled me in. How are you feeling?" I try.

"I see. We know each other's secrets now then? That's a little more fair then." He decides. I smile slightly.

"How long are you in here?" I wonder a loud.

"I think I'm here for two weeks. They want to start me on Chemotherapy soon, I think. They were just monitoring me at first but now they want to do some real treatment or something." He explains.

"...Oh. Would it...be alright if I visited you again?" I ask shyly. He shrugs casually.

"You may try." He allows. 

==============================================================================

I visited him again the next day. And the day after that. And the day after that, so on and so forth. Nothing much really happened, we just made small talk and stuff, eventually warming up to each other once again.

On his last day in, the thirty-second day, I went to visit him one last time before his release.

"Me again!" I announce, breezing into his hospital room. He offers me a polite smile.

"Welcome."

"How are you feeling?" I ask. I've been asking him this every day since he's started chemo.

He shrugs in response. "Tired, as usual. Little nauseous but otherwise thriving." He answers. I nod thoughtfully.

"Excited to go home and get back to work?" I continue. He smiles a little. 

"Yeah, more or less. You know, I was thinking, Hajime...why don't you come and work at the café again?" He offers. My eyes widen.

He had fired me previously because he harbored hatred for me trying to toy with his feelings for his own personal gain so I could graduate from Hell. Come to think of it he hasn't brought up my being a demon or coming from Hell since. Isn't he...afraid? Ah, not that he should be of course.

"Of course, if you'll have me."

"Ah, I'm glad then."

I sit down in my usual spot beside his bed. Nagito is sitting on top of the covers with his legs dangling playfully over the side. "I wanted to ask you...you're really okay with me? With the whole...demon thing?" I ask anxiously. He blinks.

"I didn't see a problem with it, so..."

"Really? Y-You're not afraid?!" I exclaim incredulously. He shrugs.

"I mean, no offense, Hajime, but you're not a scary demon." He tells me with a slight smirk. I gasp, covering my mouth with mock-offense. 

"I could totally be scary if I wanted to!" I argue. He chuckles. 

"Alright Hajime."

"I'm serious! I'll eat your soul, don't even test me." I threaten.

"Oh but how troubling. If you eat my soul, then I won't be around to fall in love with you." He teases.

I grin. "Worth it. Besides, there's no way you'll fall in love with me now." I reply. He smirks. 

"I wouldn't say no way..." He muses playfully. I perk up.

"Really?!"

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm still angry. But you're still my friend."

"Perhaps a kiss would change your mind?" I try, trying to sound confident. He sniffs, indifferent.

"I don't see why it would." He responds, indifferent.

"Ah, worth a try." I sigh.

Suddenly, his hand wraps around my tie and I'm yanked forward. He presses his lips harshly against mine and I hear him hum in thought. I'm momentarily surprised before I try kissing back.

A second later he pulls away, smacking his lips. He presses a finger to his lips softly and I give him an expectant look.

"Well?" I ask. He shrugs casually.

"Meh."

"Meh?" I repeat. 

"I've had better."

"Who?!"

"I dunno."

"What the heck?! Rude boy!" I scold him. He laughs.

"Indeed!"

Perhaps I still have hope after all.


	9. He's Got You Mesmerized

(Where was I going with this story. I had a point.)

That night I dreamed of Junko again. 

"My, my...Hajime, Hajime, Hajime...you overcame my obstacle, how surprising." She comments lazily, floating around me in circles. My eye twitches in annoyance. 

"Yeah, more or less. I mean, we're just friends now, after all." I mutter. The Queen purses her lips.

"No, he still quite likes you. You definitely still have a shot..." She muses. I raise an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"As great as that is...why would you tell me?" I wonder aloud. She smirks.

"Because I'm going to throw you another obstacle! I believe that I've come up with a much more effective motive! One that will sabotage your assignment and send you spiraling into despair before you just-poof!" She drawls dreamily. I glare back at her.

"What is it?" I demand. She covers her mouth in mock-offense.

"Now now, that's no way for you to get what you want~" She teases. I grit my teeth.

"Please."

"Mmm....let's just say...there's a hot new recruit at your precious café~"

"Just because someone's hot doesn't mean Nagito will fall for him. He's falling for me, you even said so yourself a moment ago!" I shoot back.

"Ah-but-but! No, it's no true obstacle unless I make sure he falls for the new recruit~" 

"Seriously!? You're going to fuck with his emotions again?! That's twisted! Why can't you just leave him alone, he's going through enough right now!" I scream in her face. She grins slyly.

"Hajime, Hajime...could it be that you're becoming attracted to the human?" She teases. My face turns pink.

"A-A-Absolutely not! He's my friend!" I insist. 

"Such a vivid response for someone who wants someone to believe they don't have a crush on anyone...anyways enjoy your new employee! I sure know Nagito will~"

================================================================================

"Hrrh? ...Ah, Morning Hajime. You're up early." Kaede says in a mumble as I enter the kitchen the morning of the thirty-third day. I slide into a stool at the kitchen island and watch as Kaede gets a second mug down from the cupboard and pours me some coffee. 

"I'm starting at the café again. I've got to get there at the usual time." I reply, gratefully accepting the steaming liquid.

"I'm so glad you two came to a understanding! I'm so happy!" Kaede chirps in response. I nod in agreement.

"Indeed, it certainly was tough." I agree.

"So when are you guys going to stop dancing around each other and hook up?" She asks casually. I nearly spit off my coffee. 

"Kaede!" I gasp. She giggles.

"I'm past patiently waiting. Hurry up and get together already!" She huffs. I roll my eyes.

"How about you deal with your own romantic life and stay outta mine?" I grumble. She sniffs.

"My own romantic life is fine. Miu and I are very happy." She replies with a slightly-braggy tone. 

"Huh? I didn't know you had a girlfriend!"

Kaede sticks her tongue out at me.

================================================================================

When I arrive at the café Nagito greets me at the door per usual. 

"Hajime, welcome back! We missed you! Guess what? Apparently Ibuki hired a replacement for you while both of us were gone! Don't worry, we still have our jobs but he's very talented! And smart! And handsome!" He chirps happily. 

I feel a knot of dread forming in my gut. Uh-oh. This must be the person Junko was referring to. 

I sniff. "He can't be that great, can he?" 

"See for yourself!" He responds with a grin, gesturing towards the front counter. There behind the register is a short brunet with hazel eyes. There's a huge smile plastered on his face as he's chatting amicably with a customer. I hate to admit it but he is really handsome. But that doesn't mean he has a desirable personality...right?

"Makoto Naegi," Nagito says from behind me, "He's a natural. And he's really kind too! What great luck he was hired while I was hospitalized! Ah, that reminds me, I have an appointment next week I have to enter that in the work calendar. Excuse me, Hajime."

Nagito flashes me another quick smile before breezing past me and disappearing behind the counter.

Ugh, great. He's becoming smitten just like the Queen planned. This is awful...

Letting out a sigh, I approach the counter, intending on starting my shift. This Makoto fella gives me a slight smile, stopping me in my tracks.

"Welcome. What can I get you today?" He asks politely. I scratch the back of my neck. 

"Ah, I'm actually an employee here. Err, Hajime Hinata?" I respond awkwardly. 

"Oh! Hajime! Aha...thought you got fired..." He says hesitantly. I furrow my brow.

"More like a 'temporary leave of absence.' creative differences, y'know?" 

He shrugs. "Well it's not my place. I look forward to working with you then."

I nod. "Feeling is mutual."

Not. 

"Hey, Makoto!~" Nagito calls, practically skipping towards us. Makoto flashes him a smile.

"Yes?"

"Could you do me a favor?~ Could you clean the cappuccino machine, if it's not too much trouble?~" He requests. Makoto nods.

"No problem."

We both watch as he turns to get the necessary cleaning supplies. When he disappears, Nagito turns to me with a dreamy look.

"Ah, I just love him! He's the perfect employee! He's so nice and smart and strong!" He gushes.

He should be talking about me like that, not some Makoto fella. I wish I could hear him talk about me like that...

I shrug, trying to look indifferent. "He seems just like any ordinary dude to me. " I reply. He rolls his eyes on me.

"Lighten up, Hajime! Don't worry, he'll grow on you. He certainly makes me gr-"

I clamp a hand over his mouth before he can finish that sentence. "I'm begging you not to say that." I sigh. I feel him smile and I remove my hand.

"Now then, Hajime, get your apron and get to work! The morning rush is about due!"

================================================================================

All day I've had to listen to Nagito drooling over the new employee. He's all 'Makoto this' and 'Naegi that.' 

I GET I T. YOU LIKE HIM. 

...But why not me? I'm just as good as Makoto, I'd certainly treat him better than he ever could. Why does Makoto have to be so...captivating to him? Dammit Junko! Next time I see you I'm going to throttle you!

"Goodnight Makoto!~" Nagito sings. Makoto turns and waves slightly before doing up his jacket and departing from the café. 

"He did so well," Nagito comments, "He's the perfect addition to our team! He's a big hit with the customers and he's pretty! He's got the perfect personality, he-"

"I get it, you have a crush on him." I breathe, cutting him off. He smiles wearily.

"I want to ask him out. Should I do so tomorrow?"

"Hold on. What happened to your whole 'waiting a couple months before' thing?" I point out. He shrugs lazily.

"I don't want to wait. Besides, I hear I don't have much time left anyway. What is the expression? 'You Only Live Once?' Well, except you Hajime."

I roll my eyes at that comment. "Still, you don't think asking him out after one day is far too soon?" I point out. 

"Says the guy that flirted at me practically two minutes after meeting." He counters.

"That's something different entirely! If I was human I would never have done that!" I shoot back. 

"Hehe, fair enough, you stupid demon. Now then, let's clean up, yes?"

=============================================================================

The Queen checks in on me again that night.

"This obstacle is impossible! He thinks Makoto is so great and such-what does he have that I don't?!" I start ranting the moment I see her. She giggles.

"Two birds with one stone, huh? Interesting. Hajime, you actually like Nagito, don't you?~ You can't bear to see him with someone else, can you?~"

"So what if I don't like it?" I grumble, "this is stupid."

Junko descends so her feet are touching the ground. "Okay Hajime, I do have a proposition for you. I'll remove the obstacle...for forty-five of your remaining days."


	10. You Tell Me You Love Him I Give You A Grin

"No way!" I answer instantly, "It's not that bad! I can still stop things!"

She rolls her eyes. "Sure you can, Hajime."

================================================================================

I awaken to the thirty-fourth day. 

Forty-five days? Yeah, right. Who would ever agree to that? Ha!-I'm not that desperate. I can win him over even with Makoto.

I lazily kick back the covers with my feet, exposing my body to the cold air. I still feel so tired, ahh...why did I agree to go back to work, this is stupid! 

I turn and grab my cell phone to check my notifications (don't question where he got one just reasons) and notice there's a text from Nagito. 

Nagito: Hey Hajime, I won't make it in today, I need a mental break. I'm leaving Ibuki in charge and Makoto will be there too.

Huh. A mental day? Well, I guess that's fair, Junko has been fucking with his emotions a lot the past couple days I'd need a rest too.

Hajime: Alright. I'll come check on you after work, no arguing. 

Nagito: I couldn't possibly ask you to do such a thing for me. I'll just see you tomorrow.

Hajime: No arguing. I'll see you at 5:30.

I toss my phone back on the counter and start getting ready for my shift.

================================================================================

"ggooOOOOD NOM-NOM-NOMMING Hajime!~ Ibuki Mioda, acting manager!~" Ibuki practically screams as I walk through the door. I smile politely at her. 

"Morning Ibuki." I nod, passing them on my way to the back. Makoto is already in the Staff Room, tying up his apron. 

"They sure are something else." He says cordially. 

"Gotta love Ibuki." I sigh.

"Where's Nagito, by the way? I mean, I heard he wasn't going to be here today but I don't know why."

Why are you so interested in Nagito's whereabouts? Do you return Nagito's forced affections?! That's no good. I'd rather he'd be with me rather than anyone else-oh my. 

Oops. Maybe this is bugging me more than I thought. 

"Um, he's not feeling well I think. He should be back tomorrow." I reply curtly. His eyebrows crinkle.

"Is it his illness." He asks worriedly. I cock an eyebrow.

"You know about it?"

"Well, yeah, he said he made sure everyone knows because it might interfere with work sometimes." He explains. I blink.

"Ah. Well, I think he just needs a day." I respond, finishing doing up my apron springs.

"I hope he's alright..." Makoto mumbles, brushing past me on his way out to the workspace. 

I can't help it, I glare after him. 

Shut up Makoto no one cares I hope you get your fingernails get ripped off one by one and then fall out of a tree and die. 

================================================================================

"Hajime!" Sonia calls out, jogging down the hall with a plastic container in her hands. I turn at the sound of blonde-haired beauty approaching.

"Oh! Hey Sonia." I say dutifully. She smiles politely.

"Are you here to see Nagito? I'm just here to bring him his supper but I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you! He's been talking endlessly about his newest employee so I'm sure he'll be pleasantly surprised. You are taller and different than described." She chatters on.

"Huh? Do you mean Makoto?" I question. She shrugs.

"Maybe. He's really smitten with one of his employees I assumed it was you." She explains.

I grit my teeth. Stupid Makoto. 

"Well Makoto's not that great. He doesn't even know how to properly clean a cappuccino machine. He's only still around because he's a hit with our regulars." I grumble.

"Hajime, are you perhaps jealous?" Sonia questions with a slight smirk.

"So what if I am? I've known him longer. I've liked him longer." I mumble bitterly. Sonia giggles, knocking on the door. 

"I'll put in a good word for you."

"I appreciate it."

The door swings open and Nagito, donning a pale-blue robe, hair a mess. His hands reach out to automatically accept the container.

"Sonia, I keep telling you, you don't need to keep to cook for me. I'm content for ready-made meals." He sighs, smiling at his cousin. 

"It's no trouble. I shall be on my way now but Hajime is here to visit." She replies politely, nodding towards me. When she's finished speaking she turns and returns down the hall. 

Nagito turns to me, mildly surprised. "You really came!" He exclaims.

"Of course I did," I reply, "I care about you."

He steps to the side, leaving room for me to come in. I breeze past him and he shuts the door behind us. I follow him to the kitchen where he sets the dish on the counter and retrieves a fork. He takes the lid off the top, letting the steam out.

"Would you like some? Sonia's a damn good cook." He offers. I shake hard, drumming my fingers on the counter. 

"No, thanks, I already ate. Kaede forced dinner down my throat before I came here. She's just like a mother to Shuichi and me. All she seems to do is take care of us." I respond. He chuckles at that.

"Kaede is a kind soul," He agrees, "Her sparkling generosity and kindness is a shining beacon of hope! I am so lucky to know her!"

"...So how are you feeling?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Good! Far better! I'm looking forward to returning to work tomorrow!" He replies. 

"And we look forward to having you back." I respond automatically. 

"So, how is Makoto doing?" He asks, eyes brightening. I roll my eyes.

"Still with the Makoto crush." I sigh. 

"He's cute and precious. I'm surprised you aren't after him as well." He insists. I shake my head.

"I'm supposed to be pursing you, remember? Speaking of which, any leeway there?" I respond. 

"Nope! I intend to ask him out soon. Do you think he would be interested in me?" He asks anxiously.

I think for a second.

I mean, yeah, he does kind of seem to like Nagito and I can see him easily agreeing to go out with him. But then again if I see them together like that I'm going to snap. 

"Um, I'm not sure. But I would wait a while, at least a couple weeks you know, so you can get to know him better. See if you really like him or if there's someone else around you like more or something." I sniff dismissively, trying to sound casual.

"Perhaps you could talk to him for me, if it's not too much trouble? See what he thinks of me?" He requests, blushing slightly.

Now normally I would say no to such a request, especially when made by the person I like but this could easily be an advantage to me. Makoto will surely be freaked out by Nagito's sudden intense feelings and will become disgusted perhaps even quit! Not that Nagito can control it of course, no thanks to Junko. But once Makoto is gone I'll be free to seduce him how I please.

I smile evenly. "Certainly. Anything for my friend."

================================================================================

The thirty-fifth day before I start my shift I corner Makoto in the Staff Room, putting on a disgustingly-fake smile.

"Makoto, have a moment?" I ask sweetly. He smiles politely.

"Sure, what's up?" 

I jump straight to the point.

"Nagito likes you, he told me himself. He's thinking of asking you out. What do you think?" I say bluntly. He looks very taken-back.

"Wh-oh wow...he said that?"

I nod, impatiently.

"Yep. He asked me to talk to you in fact. So, what do you think?"

He touches his forehead, sinking into a nearby seat. "It's...certainly a lot to process. I mean, we've only formally known each other for a few days..." He mutters, mostly to himself. 

"Would you be interested in that?" I prod. He blushes slightly.

"Maybe...I've certainly been...noticing him too. I'd love to check and see if we'd have any potential. Should I ask him out?" He responds anxiously. I tense.

"Are you sure you want to so soon though? So soon can be seen as creepy..."

"Well, he's interested too, right? Besides if it's something that's going to be good the sooner it starts the better, right?" He says, standing and grinning at me, "thank you for talking with me, Hajime. You're such a good friend!"

Makoto brushes past me, grabbing his apron on the way out. I glare after him. This not going as I had planned.

================================================================================

"Tick-tock Tick-tock, Hajime!~ Forty-five days and this all goes away!~" The Queen sings, circling around me endlessly. 

"No, it's not worth it! I can figure this out!"

"Oh but Hajime, can you really bear to see the man of your dreams not to mention the one who can get you reincarnated happy with someone else?" She persists. 

"I can overcome this just like anything else. Now leave me alone!" I insist. 

Junko dutifully disappears, having grown bored of me.


	11. Manipulations And Maybes

Nagito corners me in the Staff Room the morning of the thirty-sixth day. 

"Oh, Hajime, you wouldn't believe it! After you left yesterday, Makoto asked me out! We're going out after work today!" He babbles excitedly. 

Ah, he really did it?! And so soon! I don't like this, not in the slightest.

"Oh really? That's great, Nagito. I'm happy for you two." I lie easily. He beams and I want to vomit. 

"I'm so happy! Nothing could possibly bring my mood down today! Well, I better get out there! See you, Hajime!" He chirps before turning and trotting away. I lean against the wall and let out a long sigh as I watch him leave.

================================================================================

I stare at the wall, bitter, as I eat the udon Kaede packed me. It's enough that they're going to go out, they don't need to be all lovey-dovey in the workplace as well. All they've been doing all morning is flirting and making stupid faces at each other as they go about their shifts. It makes me sick to my stomach.

"Hajime!" Someone calls and I automatically turn at the voice. There's Makoto, standing happily in front of the table I'm eating at. "Mind if I sit?" He asks politely. I shrug, indifferent.

You always seem to just take what you want, Makoto, so of course you'd take any seat you wanted. 

"I asked Nagito out. He accepted!" He says excitedly. 

"I heard." I respond bitterly. He blinks.

"Is everything alright, Hajime? Have I upset you somehow?" 

Well, not intentionally. But still, you're turning my world upside-down and I hate you. 

"No," I lie, "I've just been in a bad mood for the past couple of days. I might ask Nagito to let me go home early."

"Oh, ah-I hope you feel better then, Hajime!"

"Thanks...I guess."

===============================================================================

I find myself unable to sleep tonight.

I keep tossing and turning, thinking of Makoto and Nagito out on their date. I don't like this, not at all. What if Nagito has a good time? What if they fall in love?

Ah, if they fall in love I won't be able to bear it. And none of that bullshit where it's all 'as long as he's happy' because let's be honest, no one ever really means that. This kind of torture is worse than hell, and that's saying something coming from me. If this was a more cliche fanfiction or something I'd probably have Hanahaki Disease by now.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to fall for me not the other way around!

I groan loudly, throwing my forearm over my eyes. I arch my back slightly, kicking my blankets off.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" I howl, frustrated. I feel tears prickling in the corners of my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. It's not worth it. This is stupid. 

"Aww...Hajime is suffering over his poor unrequited love."

I bolt up abruptly, looking around sharply for the source of the noise. There is Junko, perched on my desk, looking at her fingernails with disinterest. 

"Am I dreaming?!" I demand. She sniffs.

"No. I need a break from the heat," She replies, kicking her legs restlessly, "Anyways, are you sure you don't want to trade in some of your days for this obstacle gone?"

I hesitate. It's still not that bad right?

Junko, clearly noting the hesitation on my face, hops off the desk and casually approaches me. "Think about it-for forty-five days you can have it all! None of this wondrous despair will be in you anymore! You'll be free to claim Nagito as your own! Makoto will suffer, wouldn't that be nice?" She states, looking me right in the eyes.

You know...she does have a point. I could have everything for what's practically nothing! Because my needs are the only ones that matter...

"Yes, you've got a point. I see..." I mumble. 

Wait, no! This is just one of her manipulation tactics! I can't fall for it, I won't!

"Sorry your Majesty but I'm still not interested. You may stop asking as I'll never accept it." I tell her.

Junko pouts. "You're such a buzzkill. You're so boring, Hajime."

================================================================================

63 out of 100 days remain as I wake up on the thirty-seventh day. 

I'm out of bed in an instant. I get dressed in a hurry and I rush out the door, barely nodding 'hello' to Kaede and Shuichi on my way out. 

================================================================================

None of my fellow employees are in sight when I walk through the cafe door. There are the usual morning regulars laughing and chatting away with their drinks but no one behind the counter. I don't know about you but that's a red flag to me.

I cross the room quickly and head into the Staff Room in the back. There I find Nagito staring at his phone, a disinterested look on his face.

"Um, hello Nagito," I greet him, "how was your date with Makoto?" He shrugs, indifferent.

"Neither here nor there. We both had a good time but it felt more like we were hanging out as friends, you know?" He admits.

"Oh, that's too bad." I reply perked up, having no idea what else to say.

"Perhaps next time we'll have to be more physical..." He muses. 

"Or maybe it's just not meant to be." I respond perhaps a little too quickly. 

"Maybe." He agrees halfheartedly. I extend a hand.

"Come on. There's people to service."

"Yeah."

When we get back behind the counter, the first thing I notice is Makoto leaning against the counter with a dreamy look in his eyes. I follow his gaze to a table by the window where a lavender-haired girl was sipping coffee, flipping through some sort of notebook.

I glance behind me to gauge Nagito's reaction; he's perplexed. Has he too also noticed the smitten gaze in Makoto's eyes? 

"He seems to be interested in that girl." I comment dryly. 

"So it seems." The white-haired boy agrees. 

"You think he'll go talk to her?" I wonder. He shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. We never officially declared to be together or anything. In fact, I'll tell him to ask her out. Better than taking out trash like me, right?" He chuckles, brushing past me to go talk to the other brunet.

I turn away from them with a loud sigh. Well, that problem solved itself. I wonder what will happen next.


	12. Couples Night

I drum my fingers idly on the counter as I watch Nagito and Makoto converse. It appears to be going well. They're both smiling politely and chatting amicably. I glance over at the window where the the lilac-haired girl was sitting. She looked like she was getting ready to leave. Makoto better hurry up or he'll miss his shot.

Nagito pats the shorter on the shoulder and Makoto brushes past him, crossing the room to talk to the lady. Nagito waves after him before coming back over to me. I cock an eyebrow. 

"So, how'd it go?" I ask. He shrugs nonchalantly. 

"Surprisingly well. We came to an understanding. Since we never declared we were exclusive we agreed that we could keep giving 'us' a try and at the same time he could as the kids say 'shoot his shot' with that pretty girl over there." He explains, gesturing to Makoto who was talking to the girl with a huge, stupid grin on his face. 

I frown, sneering slightly but not enough to show. Are they seriously still determined to try and make it work? I mean, they seriously just met a little while ago! Besides, there's an obvious difference between the way Makoto looks at Nagito and the way he's looking at that girl, am I wrong?

"Is that really fair though?" I point out, "He intends to date someone on the side but you're not. Are you really okay with that?"

"It's no problem to me. Like I said, he cleared it with me first and besides we've only been out once." He replies sweetly. I sigh.

"There's no one you'd like to pursue on the side? To even things up?" I persist. He grins happily.

"Nope! I'm very happy!" He replies. I grunt slightly.

"I see."

"Well, I'm going to get back to work. Bye, Hajime!" He chirps before turning and walking away. A few moments later, Makoto comes back, waving a slip of paper around wildly. 

"Her name is Kyoko Kirgiri and I love her! She's studying to become a professional detective! It's such a power move!" He gushes.

"She sounds wonderful. My friend Shuichi is studying detective work as well. They'd probably be good friends." I respond.

"He certainly would. They should definitely meet. Perhaps we should hold a get-together?" Nagito suggests, appearing behind me out of no where. 

"You mean bring Kyoko to Shuichi's place?" I say. 

"We can have a Couples' night! Shuichi has a boyfriend and Kaede has a girlfriend, right?" He continues. 

"Well, if you're arranging that, you and Hajime should come too." Makoto chimes in. 

"Hold on-wouldn't we be like a seventh and eighth wheel? And besides, aren't you with Kyoko and Nagito at the same time right now?" I point out.

"Hajime, it's a fanfiction, logic doesn't apply so shut up." Nagito sighs. Makoto waves me off as well.

"I think it'd be fine. Nagito, can you make the call and set it up?"

"Happy to. See ya!"

And once again Nagito scurries away. I stare down Makoto.

"Nagito and Kyoko at the same time, huh? I don't think that'll be wise. I think it'd be in your best interest to choose before that night." I say firmly before turning and walking away.

================================================================================

Nagito isn't at work the next day (the thirty-eighth day). According to the calendar he has a doctor's appointment so I don't think I'll see him today. 

Makoto corners me in the Staff Room. People seem to be doing this to me a lot lately. 

He takes a deep breath before speaking. "I thought about what you said yesterday, and you're right. I'm going to break it off with Nagito and stick with Kyoko-who agreed to come with me to the Couples' night by the way."

My eyes widen. "You're certain of this decision?"

He nods, smiling slightly. "I'd never interfere in someone else's love." He says normally. I frown, confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I wonder. He nudges me in the arm.

"Come on, Nagito clearly likes you too, better than me. And you like him too, right?~" He drawls out smugly. My face turns pink.

"H-He does?!" I stammer. Makoto rolls his eyes.

"Obviously. Come on, Hajime, are you really as dense as I hear? Open your eyes. Why do you think I'm making sure both of you tag along to Couples' Night?" He lectures me.

He...likes me? 

"...Oh." I mumble. He giggles.

"So you better attend. I'm going to go serve customers now. See you, Hajime!~" He chimes before departing, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

================================================================================

A few days pass on the night of the forty-fifth day Kaede, Shuichi, and I are furiously cleaning our apartment. The others arriving for our little couples get-together will be here soon. Kaede was wearing a flowy pink sundress, Shuichi a black turtleneck and dark jeans, and me a white button-down and black pants.

Ever since Makoto told me about Nagito's little crush, I've been an awkward mess around him. I know I should be taking full advantage of this information to be well on my way to reincarnation but since I have a tiny ittle-wittle crush on Nagito apparently I feel all hot and bothered around him. Ha, I must be becoming human again. This night is going to be rough isn't it?

"Hajime, hurry up and get the snacks out! People will be here any minute!" Kaede scolds. I flinch. She can be scary when she wants to be. 

"Yes Ma'am!" I squeak, turning to run into the kitchen as someone knocks on the door. The first person is here.

I dash into the kitchen to grab the trays of food Kaede prepared as I eavesdrop on Kaede and Shuichi greeting the first couple. I round the corner and get a look at Makoto standing next to the purple-haired beauty Kyoko.

"Ah, Hajime!," He calls cheerfully, "come meet Kyoko!"

I nod dutifully, setting down the trays on the coffee table and go to join the four by the door.

"We're going to need more chairs." Kaede mutters. 

I smile politely at our first guests, extending a hand to Kyoko. "Err, Hello. I'm Hajime Hinata." I say politely. She accepts my hand gingerly.

"Makoto told me about you. So I suppose you know I'm Kyoko Kirigiri." She responds with a formal tone. I swallow nervously.

"Please come in." Shuichi interjects. 

Kaede confidently leads them over and settles them on one of the couches, anxiously offering them food and drinks. Shuichi smiles faintly before heading to the back to look for more chairs. Makoto looks content while Kyoko looks kind of uncomfortable, fiddling with her gloves.

There's a knock on the door. "Haj, can you get that?" Kaede calls over to me.

"Haj?" I mutter questionably, walking over to the door. I open it and there's a tall strawberry-blonde girl wearing an aqua-colored dress. She looks me up and down with a frown before she smirks. 

"Nice to meetcha, Man-Tits." She says. My eyes narrow.

"It's Hajime." I respond. 

"Miu!" Kaede calls, dashing over to greet her girlfriend. 

"Hey Tiny-Tits!" She responds cheerfully, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. I frown, shaking my head slightly. Seems like a strange relationship. I'm not going to attempt to analyze it.

There's another knock on the door and I find myself letting Kokichi in. I recognize him from a little while ago when he was over here visiting Shuichi. He's dressed himself in a black T-shirt paired with a white jacket and dark pants. He brushes right past me and makes a beeline for my raven-haired roommate, calling out "Shumai!" He leaps into Shuichi's arms. Shuichi barely manages to catch him, staggering under the sudden added weight.  
I sigh. How odd that people calm and collected such as Kaede and Shuichi have chosen such peculiar partners. Now that's left to arrive is the person I'm dreading the most; Nagito. 

"Hajime, please come sit!" Kaede calls. I wave back at her.

"I'll just stay standing so I can get the door easily when Nagito gets here but I look forward to getting to know the guests." I respond. 

There's a knock on the door yet again. Speak of the devil, I suppose. 

On the other side of the door is Nagito, clutching a bottle of wine. His hair is pulled back in a wavy ponytail. He's wearing a navy blue button-down to match mine and black jeans. He takes me in and smiles brightly.

"Hajime!" He greets me excitedly. I nearly fall over, he's so cute!

I quickly regain my composure and open the door wider so he can squeeze in.

"Nice to see you outside of work and the hospital." I reply cordially. He giggles.

"Kaede, Shuichi, I brought wine!" He calls cheerfully. 

"You're so kind, Nagito!" She replies happily, running to receive it. Before placing the bottle in the kitchen she sits me and Nagito down next to each other.

When she returns she claps excitedly, settling next to her girlfriend. 

"So, what shall we do first?"


	13. Investigation and Recollection

https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1p5NrOhm9kOsn0hbgccokc?si=wpfLLSCMSgOu5DQFrOOM9w

(So, I made a playlist of songs that remind me of this story and it's plot. If the link doesn't work it's called '100' under the username 'preppycat')

It took forty-six days to wake up in the same bed as Komaeda.

Naturally when I woke up and saw the fluffy-haired boy sleeping peacefully next to me I naturally let out a cry of shock and the first thing I checked for were clothes. Luckily, there were plenty.

I scratch my head, feeling tired and hungover. I search my brain, trying to recall what happened during the night. There was alcohol that's for sure. And...I've always tended to do strange things while drunk...oh no.

I climb out of the bed carefully, trying my best not to disturb Nagito and creep across the floor to the door. Perhaps Kaede or Shuichi can remember.

When I open my door I see Shuichi waddling down the hall in a baggy shirt muttering something about falling asleep in his binder and suffocating. Ah, I know the feeling.

"Shuichi?" I call after him. He only groans in response. I turn away, deciding to leave him alone for now.

"Shumai, hurry up and come back to bed!" Kokichi hollers from Shuichi's bedroom. I guess he spent the night. Which probably means everyone else did. But the real question is, what exactly happened last night?

𝕀 ℕ 𝕍 𝔼 𝕊 𝕋 𝕀 𝔾 𝔸 𝕋 𝕀 𝕆 ℕ 𝕊 𝕋 𝔸 ℝ 𝕋!!

First I should take a look at the Monokuma file.

Huh. What a strange thought I just had; I haven't the faintest idea of what that is.

Scratching at my frazzled hair I wander out into the living room. In one word, it's a pigsty. Clothes and old food is scattered all across the room. All across the room are large empty bottles that only could have previously contained alcohol.

I sigh. It's far too early to deal with this.

I trudge over to the bathroom, testing the knob to see if anyone's inside. I find it unlocked so it must be empty.

I enter the room, hoping to splash some water on my face before noticing something strange. The shower curtain has been pulled shut. Kaede typically insists on leaving the curtain open when the facility isn't it use to let excess water dry.

I pull back the curtain and there at the bottom of the tub is Kyoko and Makoto, limbs entangled wildly. I also can't help but notice Kyoko isn't wearing a shirt as they continue to sleep peacefully.

I pull back the curtain, blushing wildly and race out of the room, nearly colliding with Miu. The thing that stood out about her the most was the swelled black eye.

I suck in a gasp. "Ah, Miu, what happened to you?!" I exclaim. She glares down at me.

"Are you kidding?! You were the one to damage my beautiful face! Right before you started making out with the twig!" She huffs. I cock my head, trying to process all that information at once.

"Uh...pardon?!"

"Ah, you don't remember, do you? Drink that much, did you Man-tits?!" She laughs. I clench my fist. 

"I would like another alcohol!" I shout, waving around the empty wine bottle.

"Um, Hajime, I think you should stop drinking now...I'm getting worried about you..." Nagito suggests nervously. I throw my bottle at the ground and it miraculously doesn't break. 

"Yeah. Listen to the twig, man-tits!"

I stand up, staggering slightly.

"I've had it with your comments, Miuuuu! Shut the hell upp!" I slur, lunging forward to strike her. I only get two hits in before I'm hauled off her by Kaede and Nagito.

"Ah, Hajime, I think you should go lie down now...?" Makoto suggests hesitantly.

"Shuddup Makoto, you suck!" I scream back at him, waving my arms wildly. 

I blink, surprised, as the memory comes rushing back. Miu rolls her eyes at me, realizing what's going on. 

So, if I'm keeping track that's two apologies I have to make...

"Ah, Miu, I'm sorry for doing that, how unsightly of me. Can you find it in your wonderful, perfect heart to forgive me?" I murmur politely. Her cheeks tint pink slightly.

"Ahh...um, fine! Whatever!" She gasps out, turning to leave. But before she could I reach out and grab her arm. 

"Wait! Uh, you said something about me and Nagito, right? What exactly happened?" I demand. She smirks. 

"Ahaha! You really don't remember anything, do ya?!"

And then Miu proceeded to fill me in. 

"Hey Nagito," I slur, climbing straight onto his lap, "I think we should make out. I'm definitely a better kisser than Makoto." He tenses, leaning back slightly as I fasten my arms tightly around his neck. 

"Wh-Hajime! You're very drunk! We can discuss this in the morning!" He stammers in response. 

"Haha, let him do his thing, I love a horny virgin!" Miu hollers cheerfully. 

"Come on, Nagito, let's be bad it'll feel so good~" I continue, leaning into him hard.

"Yeah, you're definitely not feeling right."

"I neeedddd youuuu!~"

"I-err..."

I jump off him, grabbing his arm and tugging him after me as I make my way to my bedroom.

"Is...that true?!" I whisper, horrified. She nods.

"Yup! You better talk to him or somethin'" She giggles, before turning and sashaying away. 

I've got to find out what happened after I brought him to my bedroom! And...I really should talk to Nagito. So that's three apologies…

Kaede and Shuichi sleep in the rooms next to me. I should talk to one of them and see if they know anything. Shuichi seems preoccupied so I should go find Kaede.

I return back down the hall, praying that Nagito is still fast asleep in my bed. I knock on the door to Kaede's room and the response is immediate.

"Who is it?"

"Hajime. I need to talk to you a minute."

"Oh my! Come in!"

I turn the knob and push the door open. Kaede is sitting on the bed, wearing a pastel-pink robe brushing her long blonde hair. Her bare feet continue to kick gently against the side of the bed. 

"Glad to see you back to normal, Hajime." She chuckles. I groan.

"Yes, I'm aware I did some funky stuff. Your girlfriend actually filled me in. But she didn't know what happened after I brought Nagito to my room. I was wondering if you heard anything?" I tell her sheepishly. 

She pauses, thinking hard. "Hmm...maybe some muffled words and gasps, nothing I should be specific about. My suggestion is you talk to Nagito, because something definitely went down in your room last night." She responds seriously. I sigh.

"I know, you're right. I'll go do that now. Thanks, Kaede."

"Anytime, Hajime."

I turn, crossing the hall to the door to my room which is currently shut.

Alright, I'm going to talk to him now.

I push the door open.


	14. Heated and Flushed

Lying in the center of the bed, was Nagito. His eyes were clenched shut, skin paler than usual, body drenched in sweat. 

"Nagito!" I exclaim, rushing to his side. I touch my hand to his forehead. He's burning up good! He's got a fever. "Kaede!" I call frantically over my shoulder. Ah, but it seems as I was too loud when I notice that he weakly blinks his eyes open.

"Hajime?" He murmurs. I quickly shush him, watching Kaede race into the room.

"Hajime, what's wrong?" She demands, appearing by my side.

"He has a fever," I answer, "if it's a part of his lymphoma, should we take him to the hospital?"

"I don't need to go to the hospital," He interrupts, "it's just a little fever."

Kaede and I exchange skeptical looks. "I'll consult Shuichi. He always know what to do." She decides.

"Do that." I agree. Kaede nods dutifully before departing from the room. I turn my worried gaze back down at Nagito. "Maybe you should sit up and start getting ready to go the hospital." I suggest. He firmly shakes his head 'no.' 

"I'm fine. And since when am I going to the hospital? I'm just going to go home." He responds bitterly. 

"No way. If you're not going to the hospital then you're not going anywhere else, at least not in this condition. If anything, you're staying in my bed." I scold. He smiles slightly.

"Hmm. You made me stay here last night too." He says thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling. I clench his wrist.

"Say more right now!" I demand in my best John Mulaney voice. He chuckles softly.

"If you don't remember, I won't remind you. I'd rather save you the embarrassment." He responds.

"Tell me!"

"Nah."

"Nagito!"

"HaJiMe?!" He replies in a mocking voice. I roll my eyes at him.

"I actually made a mental list of all the glorious things you said to me last night." He tells me.

"Go on."

"dfjnfdknglfdgmf Nagito I'm gonna eat your soul! fdjkngjgfjng we should make out! Let's have sex KoKo!" He says in a high pitched voice. It takes all my strength and willpower not to slap him, those were apparently my words after all. Additionally, how did he say 'dfjnfdknglfdgmf' and 'fdjkngjgfjng' out loud?

I swallow nervously. Did anything...happen?" I question, trying to phrase my sentence nicely. He smiles a sickening smug smile.

"Ah...you kept kissing me. I had to shove you off the bed several times. But how troubling, I hope you didn't catch my then-brewing fever through that." He mumbles.

My face turns bright red. I'm never ever drinking again for the rest of my life, holy shit.

"I, err, I'm sorry about that then, Nagito. I don't know what came over me." I mutter. He laughs.

"No true harm done, Hajime. I quite enjoyed it." Nagito replies in a teasing tone. Before I can retort Kaede pops her head back into the hall.

"Hajime, a word?" She requests.

"Of course," I glance at Nagito, "I'll return."

"Um-hmm, I'll be waiting."

I exit my room, shutting the door behind me. Kaede and Shuichi are standing in the hallway. Kaede is standing up straight while Shuichi is slouched against the wall. The blonde nudges his shoulder.

"Tell him what you told me." She prompts. Shuichi sighs.

"I don't think he needs to go to the hospital for the fever," He informs me, "As long as it doesn't last too long it should be fine."

I nod. "Understood. Thank you, Shu. I'd like to keep him here to watch over him, if that's alright. He seems pretty weak right now and like he wouldn't really be able to care for himself." I respond. Kaede nods in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing. Glad we covered that. Now I'm going to make breakfast and kick everyone else out." She says.

I cock my head to the side. "Do either of you have any idea how Kyoko and Makoto ended up in the tub like...that?" I wonder. Kaede and Shuichi shudder in sync.

"Don't know, don't want to know."

================================================================================

It takes a bit of coaxing but eventually I get Nagito to agree to stay with us until his fever goes down. I'm his primary caretaker, making sure he keeps resting and drinking lots of fluids. I was also the one who made arrangements for me and Nagito to get a few days off. Makoto and Ibuki can manage just fine without us for a while, I believe.

Neither of us bring up what happened while I was drunk. But Makoto's words from a little while ago keep playing in my head throughout the days.

"Come on, Nagito clearly likes you too, better than me. And you like him too, right? Come on, Hajime, are you really as dense as I hear? Open your eyes."

It would be the most logical thing to discuss Makoto's account once he's recovered right? I've got to know whether that's true or not.

================================================================================

On the fifty-seventh day, Nagito decides he's ready to go home.

"Are you certain you're feeling better?" I demand as we stand in front of the door. Nagito chuckles.

"I'm fine, don't worry." He replies before leaning in and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Thank you for caring for me." He murmurs in my ear before pulling away a few inches to look at my face that has turned pink.

We both stare at each other for a moment before we both move forward slightly, connecting in the middle. I lean into him, throwing my arms around his neck. He responds by doing the same thing with my waist, tugging me closer.

A few moments pass before we both pull away from each other, gasping for air. Both of us are extremely flustered even though both of us both so clearly wanted this. I extend my hand and we share the most awkward handshake ever.

"Komaeda."

"Hinata."

He then disappears out the door before I can even blink, leaving me dazed and confused.


	15. Are You In Love

Kissed. K-I-S-S-E-D Kissed. 

A mutual kiss, with all the information and secrets out on the table. Does that mean it was genuine? Does he like or like like me? Then-

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that." A voice says from behind, startling me. I turn and there's a smirking Kaede next to a shook Shuichi. 

"Are you guys...dating now?" Shuichi wonders out loud. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Shuichi, of course they are. It was clearly love at first sight, you remember!" Kaede insists. I flush.

"That's not what that means. We...I...It just happened, you know?" I mutter. Kaede grabs my arm and drags me over onto the couch, Shuichi sitting next to us. 

"Okay, Hajime, time for some real talk. You like Nagito and Nagito likes you. So can you just be together already?! Everyone is waiting for it, even the person who was with Nagito for a few days is waiting for it, the readers are waiting for it! So, go talk to him and get together, please?" She pleads. I furrow my eyebrows, lip raising slightly.

"I doubt he really likes me like that though..."

"Hajime, come on, he likes you. Do you see the way he looks at you? Do you see the way you look at him? The way his eyes light up whenever you speak or smile, how he eagerly hangs on your every word? How he touches you whenever he sees the chance? You guys are ready to be together." Shuichi explains softly.

"Hajime, go to him." Kaede agrees.

"Right now? You say all of that, but you can't be sure. People just casually kiss often, after all." I mutter. 

If he likes me like that, he's on the path to eventual love. And Nagito falling in love with me means I successfully complete my task. But...if it took fifty-seven days for him to like me like that, how long will it take for love? That's forty-three days. 

"Hajime, do you love him?" Shuichi asks. I freeze.

Do I? I've certainly taken a liking to him and openly admitted to crushing on him but am I in love? I wouldn't be opposed to spending my life with him and when I see his my heart twists and burns and he's often my last thought before falling asleep and-oh. 

I remain silent, staring at my lap. Kaede smiles gently.

"I see. Hajime, you need to tell him. As soon as possible." She encourages. Shuichi nods in agreement. 

"But what happens if I tell him I...love him and he's disgusted with me, it can ruin our friendship!"

'And since he knows about me he can think I'm just doing it for my assignment.' I add silently. 

"He has a right to know, Hajime."

That's....probably correct. He has the right to know, whether he believes me or not. It's risky, but, I have to do it.

"Fine," I sigh, "tomorrow after work, I'll go visit him and I'll tell him. I'll tell him everything."

Kaede smiles. "Hurry up, Hajime, we're all waiting."

================================================================================

"My, My, Hajime, Hajime, Hajime, you did fall for that human after all. I won the little bet we had going in Hell..." The Queen muses. I glare back at her.

"Let me guess, you're going to interfere again." I accuse. She covers her mouth in mock-offense. 

"How dare you! I just came to check in and you come after me! How rude!" She sniffs, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Well I'm fine, so thanks but you can go." I reply harshly. 

"Aww, I just missed you! I haven't visited in a while. But if you want me gone, I'll go. But don't forget, I'm always watching."

And with that warning, she vanished.

================================================================================

"Morning Makoto." I mumble tiredly, joining him behind the front counter. He beams at me. 

"Hajime! Heard you and Nagito kissed! So, you two are together now? I'm so relieved!" He gushes eagerly. I immediately shush him. 

"Quiet! I'm going to talk to him after work but until then I need you to shut your mouth." I hiss firmly. He blinks firmly.

"Understood. I'll stay silent. You can count on me, Hajime." He swears solemnly. I release him, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you."

================================================================================

It was such a busy day at work Nagito and I barely saw each other. What a coincidence I don't run into him during the day. 

After work, I decide to head home first before going to Nagito's. Should I bring him something? Flowers? Chocolates?

I dress myself nice, a navy-blue long-sleeved button-up and black formal trousers. I comb my hair; spending about ten minutes trying to get the piece in the back down, and failing. I place some cologne I found in Shuichi's room on my neck and wrists. I take one last look in the mirror, deciding I look presentable enough for a love confession to Nagito.

"Wish me luck!" I call to Shuichi and Kaede who were curled up on the couch watching Property Brothers on the television.

"Best of luck, Hajime!" Shuichi cheers.

"Come back with a boyfriend!" Kaede shouts back.

"I'll do my best." I promise in turn, leaving, shutting the door behind me. 

On my way over, I stop at the florist once again, the one with Natsuki of course. She's very helpful, recommending red chrysanthemums; flowers of hope and love. Natsuki must be very talented because they are perfect for me and this situation. Love because this is a genuine love confession and hope because of his hyper fixation on the feeling. 

With a quick thank you to Natsuki, I'm well on my way to Nagito's apartment. Although upon reaching his floor, I nearly collide with Sonia.

"Oh, my, Hajime!" She exclaims, "what are you doi-oh. Are you here to confess love to my cousin?"

I blush slightly. "Um, yeah. Does...it seem like a good idea?" I ask warily. Her eyes practically turn to cartoon stars.

"That's amazing! Oh, Hajime, you're going to make Nagito so happy! Go, Go, don't waste anymore time on me!" She insists excitedly, shoving me down the hall. I stumble to a stop in front of his apartment, apartment 103. 

Alright. This is it. I'm actually going to do this, huh? Okay, okay, just breathe, this is fine, it's fine. Alright.

I gently knock on the door.


	16. Be Still With Me

I hear slow, lazy rustling coming from within the apartment and a soft groan of annoyance. Oh boy, if he's in a bad mood this won't go over well.

Footsteps shuffle towards the toward and it's flung open by a lethargic-looking Nagito. His gaze lands on me and his eyes brighten immediately.

"Hajime, what a pleasant surprise! You look so handsome! Please come in!" He gushes, holding the door open enough that I could squeeze by easily into his actual living quarters. He shuts the door behind us, grinning like an idiot. He seems really happy to have me over, goodness...

He leads me over to the couch and sits me down. I rest the flower bouquet on my lap while he frantically offers me beverages and snacks. I decline them all; simply imploring he just sits down and listens to what I have to say.

He sits down across from me on his crimson-colored armchair, crossing one long, thin leg over the other. His eyes travel down to the flowers in my lap and he furrows his brows slightly, probably confused.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from Hajime? Are you just stopping by before visiting someone?" He asks curiously, leaning forward. I cock my head slightly. I thought I was the dense one.

"No, I'm out and about only to see you. These are for you, actually." I respond, holding the bouquet out to them. He accepts them into his startled hands with a look of surprise.

"Me? Really? Thank you, Hajime, I'll treasure these but why?" He wonders.

I take a deep breath. This is it, I guess.

"Well..." I begin, "do you know what red chrysanthemums represent, Nagito? I thought you might, since you knew about the blue irises."

He shakes his head, eager expression on his face staying the same. "No, not those ones." He answers simply. I press my lips together.

"Red chrysanthemums are a symbol of love," I explain, "love and hope. They remind me of you."

He stares down at the flowers, confused. I can practically see the gears turning in his brain but he's not quite there yet.

"I don't understand," He mutters, "why are you giving them to me?"

I slowly reach out and take his hand, staring straight into his beautiful grey-green eyes. He looks bewildered, squeezing my hand slightly. "Hajime, you're scaring me." He admits. I take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you," I begin, "but I promise nothing is wrong. The reason I came down here is because I needed to tell you something important. And...it's your choice whether to believe me or not, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't, but...I'm fairly certain I'm in love with you, Nagito Komaeda."

There I said it. I truly admitted it out loud, both to myself and to Nagito. It's all out on the table and there's no going back now. What's he going to say, what's he going to think?! Is he even going to believe me or is he going to think this is some sort of scam to be successful in my assignment?

I nervously glance at Nagito, trying to gauge his reaction. His grip on my hand loosens. I can see him slowly processing the information. The expression on his face changes from shock to confusion to suspicion and then finally acceptance.

"...Is that so?" He mumbles finally. I let out a deep breath.

"So, what do you think?" I ask anxiously. He stares at his feet for a moment before finally re-meeting my gaze.

"I can't be certain whether you're being honest or if this is a scam," He murmurs finally, "but it's only fair I tell you...from the bottom of my heart I am indeed truly in love of you."

It's as if a bunch of bells started chiming out at once.

He...returns my feelings?! He...loves me?! Wait-if he loves me then...I was successful with my task?! I can be reincarnated?! No-that doesn't matter right now; the prettiest boy on Earth loves me back.

"Really?!"

A pale-pink blush dusts his porcelain pale cheeks. "Well yeah...I mean, you certainly pissed me off a couple times but I never stopped liking you over these...what was it, fifty-eight days? Who wouldn't fall for you, Hajime?"

I swallow. "But you were infatuated with Makoto?" I respond in a questioning tone. He shrugs.

"It took a few days but I figured that was just your Queen interfering again." He explains. I sigh.

"Yeah, she can be a real pill."

We both smile at each other, remaining silent for a moment. Suddenly his face twists into worry and fear.

"Wait-I admitted I was in love with you, and, your assignment was that you had to get that to happen. Does that mean you're going to leave?" He asks worriedly. I stroke my thumb over the top of his hand soothingly.

"I'm not sure how soon it's going to be," I reply honestly, "I'd assume I'd get to live out my remaining forty-two days, right?"

"Unfortunately, that's not the case here." A sudden voice says from behind us, startling us both. We both look up into the eyes of...what appears to be a queen. Is this the Queen of Heaven then?

"Hello, Nagito Komaeda, Hajime Hinata. I'll now introduce myself...My name is Mukuro...getting technical I'm the Queen of Heaven, I guess? (I told y'all I'd fit Mukuro into the story!) Hajime, you know my sister of course..."

Ah the Queens of Heaven and Hell are sisters?! How did I not know that?

"Err, Junko? Queen Junko...yes, I'm very familiar with her." I mutter in response, squeezing the extremely-confused Nagito's hand.

"And Nagito here has been filled in?" She confirms. I nod, standing, pulling Nagito up with me. I move my arm to wrap around his waist, holding him close to my side.

She sighs. "I see. Assignment complete. Then we'll proceed with the reincarnation ceremony immediately." She decides.

"Hey! Wait!," Nagito calls out frantically, reaching out to Mukuro, "you're going to get rid of him now?! He has forty-two days left in his time-limit-can't he stay until then?!"

The queen shakes her head sadly. "It doesn't quite work that way. As soon as an assignment is completed, the deceased in question must move forward in the system as soon as possible. I'm here to deliver on that." She responds.

Nagito practically clings onto my arm as I shake my head wildly in disbelief.

"No, please, give me a little more time, just a little!" I plead. She firmly shakes her head 'no.'

"We have certain rules we must adhere to, Hinata. But, because I am so gracious I shall allow three minutes to say goodbye." She responds before immediately turns her back on us; for privacy reasons I'm sure.

I turn to my fluffy-haired companion. "Should we be mushy or casual?" I ask, chuckling nervously. He shrugs, indifferent. "Well, anyways, thank you for making my fifty-eight days on Earth so thrilling. And allowing me to work at your café and be your friend. I wish we could have more time together. Or that I had met you when I was still human. Oh, and I love you."

Nagito smiles, tearing up a little. "Ah, thank you. Thank you for bringing some excitement into my dull life. Even though I got messed with a lot you could say it's all worth it. You were my favorite employee. Oh! And I love you too!" He chirps back at me.

I grin back at him, pulling him into a tight hug. "Well...I guess we went with 'mushy.'" I mutter. He laughs silently.

"It's really not that bad."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

We pull apart, smiling sadly at one another. I shake his hand.

"Komaeda."

"Hinata."

"Are you guys finished?" Mukuro interrupts, slightly impatient. I glance at Nagito who nods supportively.

"Yeah, we're finished. I'm ready to go," I affirm, "goodbye, Nagito Komaeda."

"See you around, Hajime Hinata."

I let go of Nagito and cross the room, kneeling in front of Queen Mukuro. She clears her throat.

"Hajime Hinata has completed all necessary tasks and assignments, completing his one-hundred years sentence. Therefore I, Queen Mukuro Ikusaba, grant Hajime Hinata passage into reincarnation. Congratulations." She announces in a firm, regal voice.

I kiss the top of her hand softly. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Are you ready?" She asks. I nod, confident.

"I'm ready."

"Goodbye Hajime!" Nagito calls. I smile over my shoulder at him.

"Goodbye Nagito."

I clamber back onto my feet, looking right at Mukuro. She extends her hand and I take her firm grip in my own.

And then my vision goes white.

The End

I need a nap.


End file.
